Avec le temps
by Witchia
Summary: DMHG RW. Il la serra plus fort contre elle, et elle sentit une forte envie de vomir remonter le long de sa gorge. Elle se dégoûtait. Pourquoi ne supportait elle plus Ron ? Comment en était elle venue à coucher avec Draco ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !!!**

**Me voilà pour une nouvelle fic, assez courte cette fois-ci et qui me tient à cœur. C'est un hg/dm avec un hg/rw en quelque sorte.**

**Cette fic me tient vraiment à cœur alors j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Elle est assez sombre, comme moi en ce moment. Et écrire et lire des choses noires finalement ça fait un de ses biens… Vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**Un petit résumé :**

**DMHG-RW. Il la serra plus fort contre elle, et elle sentit une forte envie de vomir remonter le long de sa gorge. Elle se dégoûtait. Pourquoi ne supportait-elle plus Ron ? Comment en était-elle venue à coucher avec Draco ? Des relations étranges attendent une Hermione perdue dans cette fic aux intonations tristes. Rating M.**

**Disclamer :**

**JKR, tout est à toi, rien à moi, je t'adore ! Et pas un sou non plus.**

**Chapitre 1**

La lune éclairait à peine le sol.

Des arbres broussailleux laissèrent pourtant approcher les mangemorts dans la forêt interdite. La bataille finale se déroulait, Harry et Voldemort au centre de ce combat.

Et là, au milieu de ce carnage, Ron Weasley se maintenait l'épaule, hurlant de douleur en se traînant à terre. Mais il n'y avait aucune fuite possible. Il se retourna face à son adversaire et le défit de retirer son masque.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et c'est d'une voix déjà morte qu'il demanda : « pourquoi, Hermione ? »

Elle éclata de rire et lui jeta le sort mortel.

« Noooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!! »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. A coté d'elle, Ron se leva du même coup et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ma puce ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Tu… Tu mourrais. » Geignit-elle. « Un mangemort te tuait. »

Il la serra plus fort contre elle, et elle sentit une forte envie de vomir remonter le long de sa gorge. Elle se dégoûtait. Ron fit tout son possible pour la calmer. Il lui dit que la bataille finale était finie depuis déjà 3 ans et que plus aucun mangemort ne ferait de mal à qui que ce soit. Le monde va bien.

Hermione acquiesça et dit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle alla dans son laboratoire, au fond du couloir, et se réfugia dans le travail.

Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle fasse un rêve aussi atroce ? Rêver de tuer son petit ami ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible ; pourquoi ressentait-elle tout ce dégoût pour Ron ?

Elle coupa de plus en plus finement la racine de mandragore mais celle-ci finit par devenir une immonde purée blanchâtre inutilisable. Désespérée, elle recommença tout à zéro.Vers les 4 heures du matin, elle retourna dans la chambre à coucher. Elle resta debout, là, à le regarder. Oh oui, ce fier benêt, le nouveau capitaine des Canons de Chudley. Il pouvait être fier de lui.

Elle s'allongea sur le rebord du lit et resta les yeux ouverts à l'observer. Très vite elle s'habitua à l'obscurité et voyait la scène comme au ralenti. Il était si touchant, si tranquille. C'était un véritable ange avec elle, jamais un mot de trop. Il faisait tout pour qu'ils ne se disputent jamais. Il lui offrait un énorme bouquet de fleur tous les ans à la Saint Valentin. Il faisait de réels efforts pour être parfait.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à l'aimer ?

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ?

ooOoo

« Tu viendras me supporter ce soir, Hermione ? C'est un match important tu sais. »

Hermione retourna sa fourchette contre les petits pois et les écrasa doucement, sans même y penser. Elle dit qu'elle essayerait de venir mais qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail à finir.

« Le travail. Toujours le travail. Goudsmit te fait beaucoup trop travailler ! Ce n'est plus un maître de potion c'est un tyran ! »

Elle répondit la voix basse : « J'ai presque fini mes trois ans d'études pour espérer être reconnue comme maître de potion alors je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une mauvaise appréciation de Goudsmit. »

« Si tu le dis. Ce type n'est qu'un vieux grincheux. A croire que c'est une constance chez les maîtres de potions, on dirait Snape ! »

Hermione ravala sa salive. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer. Elle était fatiguée.

C'est ça le soucis avec les insomnies, vous n'êtes jamais en forme, ni le jour ni la nuit. Vous avez la sensation d'être déconnecté du monde des vivants. Le seul salut d'Hermione était son café, d'origine moldu, sans cela elle ne vivait pas, incapable de dormir ou de travailler.

Elle but ses deux tasses du matin. Elle garda la tasse contre sa bouche quand Ron l'embrassa sur le front et partit au stade depuis la cheminée.

Un silence tout aussi insupportable que les bruits du rouquin envahit les lieux et Hermione se dépêcha de tout ranger pour se vider la tête. Ensuite elle alla à son labo et vérifia le bon déroulement de chauffage d'une de ses potions. Trois jours à 50° exactement. Elle finit un article et se retrouva dans un atroce dilemme. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire.

L'angoisse remonta à la surface. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à faire. Malheureusement en vérité elle avait fini tous ses devoirs et Goudsmit lui avait interdit d'en faire plus. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler Ginny, pas alors qu'elle se sentait si mal ces derniers temps. Ginny était beaucoup trop intuitive. Qui d'autres alors ?

Le match commençait à 20h. 4h de libre… Elle se décida finalement à aller sur le chemin de traverse pour faire le plein d'herbes et ingrédients de potions.

Elle alla d'abord chez Fortarôme prendre une de ces bonnes vieilles glaces. La texture, l'odeur, la sensation de croquant froid si caractéristique, tout cela lui rappela ses vieilles années à Poudlard.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Gringott pour y sortir l'argent nécessaire à ses achats.

C'était impressionnant de voir cette grande fourmilière bouger, cette masse vivante d'inconnus. Ces têtes mornes et stupides qui vont et viennent, leur regard hautain ou au contraire décrépis. De nouveau cette sensation de vomi reprit à Hermione.

Alors qu'elle accostait un gobelin, un homme la bouscula violemment

« Non mais ça va pas de bousculer les gens comme ça !!! » Cria-t-elle, en se massant le bras. Elle avait atrocement mal. « Sale brute ! »

L'homme se retourna vers elle, le regard méprisant. Elle le reconnut immédiatement, en trois ans celui-ci n'avait pas changé, et se mit alors encore plus en colère.

« Malefoy. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a qu'une fouine pour traiter les gens avec si peu d'égard ! »

« Granger, pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir de t'insulter, sale sang-… de-bourbe. » Il murmura les derniers mots pour ne pas être entendu des autres clients.

« Va te faire voir Malefoy ! »

« Arrête de crier. Je suis un homme respectable ici. Cela m'embêterait que l'on me voie en ta compagnie. »

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être de nouveau aussi en colère qu'au collège. Elle lui cracha, la voix tout aussi basse :

« Un homme respectable ? Où ça ? Je ne vois qu'un sale mangemort, un meurtrier aux bonnes relations qui a réussi à s'en sortir in extremis. Mais ce n'est pas comme ton père, n'est-ce pas ? On m'a dit que la prison ne lui sied guère… »

Vivement, Draco lui agrippa le bras et le lui serra si fort qu'elle eut du mal à ne pas crier de douleur. Il lui chuchota, tout près de son oreille, si près qu'elle sentait son souffle contre son cou et son parfum musqué lui monter à la tête :

« Tu vois toutes ces personnes autour de toi. Je pourrai te briser le bras devant leurs yeux et pourtant pas un seul ne témoignerait contre moi. Je pourrai te démolir à coup de doloris et personne ne bougerait le petit doigt pour toi car je suis Draco Lucius Malefoy. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission et dès qu'il lui lâcha le bras elle le gifla.

Jamais elle n'avait vu Draco dans un tel état de désarroi. Il semblait sous le choc de cette gifle et un instant Hermione eut vraiment peur pour elle. Cependant elle n'en démordit pas et le fixa victorieusement. Plusieurs personnes les observaient sans bouger. Draco finit par se réveiller, il fronça les sourcils puis s'en alla sans autre forme de salut.

ooOoo

Hermione releva la couverture jusqu'au haut de son menton et abandonna son regard vers la fenêtre.

La nuit était magnifique.

Elle se retourna pour voir si Ron s'était endormi mais non. Il la fixa amoureusement, et lui sourit, et elle lui sourit, par automatisme.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Répondit-elle et elle fut surprise de voir à quel point elle mentait facilement à présent. Elle-même arrivait à se mentir parfois.

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui câlina ses cheveux ébouriffés, toujours indressables. Elle le serra elle aussi, moins fort. Et d'une certaine façon elle se sentait bien dans ses bras ; au fond d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle était trop lâche pour vivre seule, qu'elle avait peur de redevenir l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, et comme tous ses _amis_ actuels étaient soit des amis ou de la famille de Ron, elle se retrouverait vraiment seule au monde.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je me demandais ce que je ferai sans toi. » Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Il lui rendit un sourire sincère et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser chaud, brûlant, qui attendait une suite.

Alors Hermione se laissa faire, elle simula, elle simula à s'en donner envie de vomir tout son corps. Rejeter tout ce poison infâme qui bouffait son ventre. Et quand elle n'en put plus, elle cria de plaisir, et ce cri lui fit un bien fou car c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Crier.

Quand ce fut fini, elle se sentit sale. Elle alla prendre une douche et se purifia pendant un quart d'heure.

ooOoo

« Votre compte est gelé. » Dit un jeune gobelin à la peau vert terre.

« Comment ça gelé ? » S'étonna Hermione. « C'est impossible. Je suis venue ici il y a une semaine et j'avais encore une centaine de gallions. Vous devez vous tromper. »

La créature la toisa de haut en bas et répéta la même phrase à la façon d'un robot.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Expliquez-moi. »

Après un long soupir, le gobelin tapota sur un parchemin d'où sortirent plusieurs écritures et chiffres. Il les détailla une éternité selon Hermione tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Il finit par dire : « Apparemment c'est sur demande du conseiller d'administration de la banque de Gringott et du conseiller d'honneur de la police de Londres. Il est marqué que votre compte est bloqué pour inconduite auprès d'un membre de la banque. » Il la toisa de manière encore plus méfiante.

« Comment ça ? Quel membre ? Et qui sont ces deux conseillers-chose ? »

« Le nom du membre n'est pas marqué, mais ces 'conseillers-chose' sont une seule et même personne, c'est-à-dire Monsieur Malefoy. »

Elle comprit alors tout. Le salaud. Vraiment il se prenait pour le roi du monde.

« Dites-lui que je veux le voir immédiatement ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à vous recevoir. »

« Je m'en fiche ! S'il le faut, transplanez directement à son bureau et dites-lui que miss Hermione Granger veut lui parler. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… » Grommela le gobelin entre ses dents.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione se trouvait dans la salle d'attente du bureau du conseiller d'administration de Gringott, et une heure plus tard elle entra dans le bureau de Malefoy.

« Un problème avec ton compte Granger ? »

_A suivre…_

_Ca vaut la peine que je continue cette fic ? De toute façon je la continuerai mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Gros bisous à tous et à toutes et à très bientôt !_

NB : Le titre vient de Florine alias 'Agatte Potter' et est le titre d'une chanson de Léo Ferré (Léo je t'adore).

**Avec le temps :**

Avec le temps...  
avec le temps, va, tout s'en va  
on oublie le visage et l'on oublie la voix  
le cœur, quand ça bat plus, c'est pas la peine d'aller  
chercher plus loin, faut laisser faire et c'est très bien

avec le temps...  
avec le temps, va, tout s'en va  
l'autre qu'on adorait, qu'on cherchait sous la pluie  
l'autre qu'on devinait au détour d'un regard  
entre les mots, entre les lignes et sous le fard  
d'un serment maquillé qui s'en va faire sa nuit  
avec le temps tout s'évanouit

avec le temps...  
avec le temps, va, tout s'en va  
mêm' les plus chouett's souv'nirs ça t'as un' de ces gueules  
à la gal'rie j'farfouille dans les rayons d'la mort  
le samedi soir quand la tendresse s'en va tout' seule

avec le temps...  
avec le temps, va, tout s'en va  
l'autre à qui l'on croyait pour un rhume, pour un rien  
l'autre à qui l'on donnait du vent et des bijoux  
pour qui l'on eût vendu son âme pour quelques sous  
devant quoi l'on s'traînait comme traînent les chiens  
avec le temps, va, tout va bien

avec le temps...  
avec le temps, va, tout s'en va  
on oublie les passions et l'on oublie les voix  
qui vous disaient tout bas les mots des pauvres gens  
ne rentre pas trop tard, surtout ne prends pas froid

avec le temps...  
avec le temps, va, tout s'en va  
et l'on se sent blanchi comme un cheval fourbu  
et l'on se sent glacé dans un lit de hasard  
et l'on se sent tout seul peut-être mais peinard  
et l'on se sent floué par les années perdues- alors vraiment  
avec le temps on n'aime plus


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir ! **

**Merci beaucoup à Shayida, ombeline, littlenoname, aurélie, clo, Livioute, Melinda Potauxroses, Maimou, faëlle-la-plus-belle-aux-futures-grandes-oreilles, AgattePotter et snave !!!**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai été un peu étonnée quand on m'a dit que je passais du coq à l'âne, quand soudain, en regardant le chapitre sur ffnet, j'ai compris ! Tous mes beaux tirets de séparations énormes avaient disparus !!! J'ai corrigé à présent cette erreur. Alors oui, on passait de la douche à la banque et ça faisait vraiment bizarre. Mais c'est qu'en fait ici (et ailleurs) il manquait un très gros trait de séparation. Donc ce n'est pas un rêve, l'argent du compte de Granger a réellement été gelé (merci Draco. Oh non, tu n'es pas du tout rancunier). Au moins, pour vous faire ressentir le côté perdu de Hermione c'est réussi !! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais faire attention pour les prochains chapitres. **

**J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Pour l'instant je suis en avance dans l'écriture donc normalement vous aurez votre chapitre hebdomadaire chaque vendredi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

(nda : vous aurez remarqué les traits de séparation…)

**Chapitre 2 :**

_« Un problème avec ton compte Granger ? » _

La rage d'Hermione ne faisait que s'accroître, au plus grand bonheur de Draco. Celui-ci était assis en face d'un large bureau en chêne où s'amassait toute une masse de paperasse. La pièce aurait été assez grande pour faire tenir tout l'appartement d'Hermione et Ron mais celle-ci ne s'en formalisait pas pour le moment.

Elle hurla. Elle lui cria dessus, frappa du point sur le massif bureau, le traita de tous les noms et lui dit qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il était toujours le sale gamin prétentieux de Poudlard. Et il fit de même. Hermione cria encore plus fort et lui dit que sa mère devait être morte de chagrin d'avoir eu un fils pareil.

« Ca va, tu t'es calmé ? » Demanda-t-il énervé.

Est-ce que ça allait. Oh oui, plus que jamais. Ce que c'était bon de se disputer avec quelqu'un, de ne pas se restreindre… Draco se leva de son siège et lui fit face.

« J'ai dégelé ton compte pendant que tu attendais dans le couloir. »

Il lui souriait.

Pourquoi ?

Elle s'était montrée si cruelle avec lui mais lui souriait. Quelle ironie que la vie où les pires souvenirs deviennent les meilleurs, où l'on rejette ce que l'on possède mais que l'on se montre attiré par l'impossible. L'interdit. Hermione repensa à Ron et au sourire qu'elle lui lançait. Etait-ce de même pour Draco ? Lui souriait-il par automatisme, comme moyen de défense, pour ne pas pleurer ou se fâcher. Sans doute.

Ce sourire lui devint insupportable et elle lui murmura : « Je veux te détruire. »

Soudain Draco l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste, ni un baiser amoureux, ni même un baiser de désir. Non, c'était un baiser de rage, plus proche de la morsure. De la meurtrissure. De la haine. Et c'était délicieux. Hermione lui agrippa la nuque et le tira d'avantage. Elle s'agrippa à ce baiser comme à une bouée à la mer. Sans pensées, sans remords.

Finalement, une voix les arrêta.

« Monsieur Malefoy. Votre prochain rendez-vous vous attend. » Dit un gobelin à travers un tableau.

Draco se retourna, sortit un mouchoir de sa veste et le passa sur sa bouche : « Va-t-en. »

Elle partit.

ooOoo

La première fois qu'ils se revirent, ce fut lors de la coupe d'Angleterre de Quidditch, dans l'arène présidentielle. Discrètement, elle l'observait et elle savait qu'il faisait de même. De temps en temps, il empêchait sa femme Pansy Malefoy de lui tenir la main, lui rappelant les convenances. Heureusement qu'elles existaient ces convenances car sans cela Hermione n'aurait pu éviter de le regarder à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, repensant à ce baiser, s'en torturant. Rentrée chez elle, elle découvrit un mot dans sa poche : « Minuit à Ferreto. »

Cette nuit-là, Ron lui fit l'amour et elle ne pensa qu'à Draco. Elle n'alla pas à son rendez-vous.

ooo

La deuxième fois, ce fut lors d'un opéra de charité pour les orphelinats de l'après-guerre. Ron souleva la question de « pourquoi on doit regarder l'opéra, on ne peut pas signer les chèques tout de suite? ». Hermione ne lui répondit pas, d'abord car elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui (en plus en public) et surtout car elle voyait Draco dans le balcon en face du sien.

L'opéra s'engagea au son de carmina burana

Très rapidement, Ron se mit à bailler, à critiquer, puis finalement à s'endormir. Et Hermione se taisait et écoutait, et riait sous cape car en face d'elle Draco aussi se taisait et Pansy s'assoupissait. Et leurs regards se croisaient, des regards remplis de haine, et ils se détestaient profondément, et tout ça était dans l'ordre des choses.

« Je vais aux toilettes. » Chuchota-t-elle au roux qui acquiesça dans son semi sommeil.

Peu de temps après, elle était aux toilettes des garçons avec Draco.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, chacun retourna à sa place, sans s'échanger un mot.

ooo

Et c'est comme ça que tout devait être et c'est ainsi que ça continua. Mais plus que le sexe, plus que l'excitation de l'interdit, plus que la jouissance de la tromperie, ce qui rendait cette relation si parfaite c'était les injures, les cris, les coups que seule elle donnait, cette haine vivante à travers leur corps qui broyait leurs entrailles et qu'ils vomissaient dans cette sale chambre d'hôtel miteux.

Et c'est comme ça que tout se passait :

Draco lui envoyait une lettre, souvent courte avec l'heure où il voulait la voir, parfois longue et désespérée où il la suppliait d'arriver. Cette lettre était dans une enveloppe identique à celle que lui envoyait son maître de potions pour lui donner des instructions sur les potions à préparer, et Ron ne les lisait pas. D'ailleurs elle doutait qu'il aurait lu ses lettres même sans ce subterfuge.

En tout cas, après cela, Hermione allait ou non au rendez-vous. Si elle n'y allait pas, elle ne le prévenait pas.

Et là, Draco lui reprochait d'être arrivé en retard, ou bien c'était elle.

Et ils se disputaient, pour rien, pour des choses totalement insignifiantes. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre si je couche avec d'autres filles ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si Ron découvre la vérité ? Pourquoi tu t'es mise avec ce crétin ? Ta vie est ratée. La tienne aussi. Oh oui, pauvre petite fille génie qui n'a même pas un diplôme, dont tout le monde s'en fout et s'en foutra toujours, qui n'a jamais Optimale à ses interros alors que son imbécile de copain est adulé dans la rue comme si c'était lui qui avait sauvé le monde.

Et toi, pauvre petit fils de riche qui est devenu le sosie parfait de son père, aussi froid que la glace, marié à sa décérébrée qui lui était promise depuis sa naissance, à qui l'on fait mille et une courbettes devant alors que derrière on critique toutes ses décisions en ne manquant jamais de rappeler à quel point son père était meilleur que lui et qu'il ne faudrait pas laisser de lourdes responsabilités à un gamin de 20 ans.

Et tout ceci finit bien sûr par des injures, et par des coups, et Hermione griffe profondément le bras de Draco et celui-ci sourit car c'est tout ce qu'il attendait, et Hermione se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser, et ils font l'amour.

Et dans les minutes qui suivent elle se sent bien, et elle n'a aucune honte, et elle ne se sent pas salie comme après s'être faite sautée par Ron. Non. Elle se sent rajeunie et trouve bizarre de se sentir plus jeune puisqu'après tout elle n'a que 20 ans. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ici, dans ce trou miteux, plus rien n'a d'importance.

Les minutes suivantes, ils se serrent très fort l'un contre l'autre et s'enferment dans leurs pensées.

ooOoo

Ce n'était pas comme ça avant.

Voilà que le beau temps faisait une halte au-dessus de l'Angleterre. Une semaine de soleil dans la capitale pour ce début de mois d'Avril. Hermione n'en profitait pas car les examens n'étaient que dans deux mois. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de voir régulièrement Draco mais c'était une autre histoire car aujourd'hui elle allait déjeuner avec Harry à Canterbury.

Elle jeta une lourde pincée de poudre dans sa cheminée et se retrouva à Olli West, le quartier marchand sorcier de Canterbury. Harry la serra dans ses bras et l'invita au dixit « meilleur glacier sur Terre. »

Harry avait bonne mine. Il lui souriait et Hermione était sure que ce sourire était sincère, et elle le lui rendit chaleureusement. Ils s'assirent sur la terrasse et discutèrent.

« Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, Harry. Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Plus d'un an. »

« C'est fou… Je m'en veux tu sais. J'aurai dû d'avantage te défendre ; je ne suis qu'une lâche… »

Harry prit sa main dans la sienne et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, que rien n'était de sa faute, « Et puis tu sais au moins aussi bien que moi à quel point Ron est têtu. »

Elle acquiesça et se tut, gênée.

« Tu sais… » Chuchota-t-elle, « je voulais vraiment aller à son enterrement. »

Et tout revint à la mémoire de Hermione :

Cela faisait déjà trois ans que le seigneur des ténèbres était mort, tué par Harry à la fin de sa septième année. Cela n'avait pas été facile, et cela n'avait pas été un jour de bonheur absolu. Beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes, et parmi elles, Luna Lovegood, Hagrid, Dean Thomas, et tant d'autres, des inconnus pour eux mais des amis, de la famille pour d'autres. Et après la guerre, l'euphorie avait gagné la population et tout le monde s'était dépêché d'oublier les Luna, les Hagrid et les Dean.

Dans cette euphorie, Harry s'était mis avec Ginny Weasley, et Hermione et Ron se réjouissaient de voir ce couple si heureux malgré les évènements qu'ils avaient passés. Ils allèrent au mariage de Bill et Fleur Delacour, et là Hermione et Ron l'ignoraient à ce moment-là mais le couple le plus prisé de la communauté sorcière n'allait pas bien du tout, et Harry tomba follement amoureux de Sarah Larivière.

Sarah Larivière était la cousine de Fleur. Elle était devenue le premier et unique véritable amour de Harry.

Hermione en avait pleuré quand Harry lui avait parlé d'elle pour la première fois.

Puis Harry avait quitté Ginny pour Sarah, et tous les Weasley l'avaient détesté pour cela car il « trahissait » sa famille d'adoption. Ginny l'avait rayé de sa vie, Ron l'avait rayé de sa vie et par extension Hermione l'avait elle aussi rayé.

Le bonheur de Harry fut court car, il y avait aujourd'hui six mois, Sarah mourut brusquement d'une maladie cardiaque congénitale non détectée.

Hermione s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé seule dans cette épreuve. Elle ne s'était pas opposée au veto de Ron. Et Harry ne lui en voulait pas ce qui la rendit encore plus en colère contre elle-même.

Harry dégusta sa glace et lui parla longuement de sa vie. Il allait bien à présent et n'en voulait plus à personne.

« Je parle beaucoup mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose, vraiment pas grand-chose. J'ai mes examens dans deux mois. A ce moment-là je pourrai faire mes propres recherches et si ce vieux croûton me fait une lettre de recommandation, ce dont je doute, j'intégrerais le bureau de recherche sur les maladies incurables à Ste Mangouste. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, Hermione. Tu es la meilleure élève de tous les temps ! »

« Sûrement. » Chuchota Hermione. Un ange passa, et Hermione écrasa sa glace méticuleusement, puis chuchota encore plus bas :

« Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir quitté Ginny ? Je veux dire, toi et Sarah ça n'a finalement pas duré longtemps. Est-ce que ça valait le coup de tout quitter, d'être calomnié, rejeté, diffamé, pour un amour si court ? »

« Oui ça valait le coup. Tout ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces un an et demi a été merveilleux et jamais je n'aurai pu aimer autant Ginny. Même sans Sarah, notre relation se serait finie d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Hermione se demanda si c'était la réponse qu'elle avait souhaité, et puis pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé ça ? Son histoire avec Draco n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Harry et Sarah. Draco ne l'aimait pas, et elle non plus.

« Et du coté sentimental ? »

« Hein ? » dit Hermione, sortie brutalement de sa rêverie.

« Avec Ron, ça se passe bien ? »

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents et dit à Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux : « Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux. »

Puis elle lui demanda comment se passait son métier d'auror, et ils changèrent ainsi de sujet. Néanmoins, Hermione était persuadée que Harry ne l'avait pas cru. Au moins avait-il la délicatesse de ne pas insister, ou peut-être craignait-il que Hermione s'en aille et ne revienne jamais.

Ensuite ils parlèrent de Poudlard, des bêtises qu'ils avaient faites, ils reparlèrent de l'échiquier géant en première année, de Buck, et de Sirius, et du magnifique crochet du droit de Hermione contre Draco (elle rougit) en troisième année, des devoirs qu'elle faisait à leur place, de son premier baiser avec Ron à cause d'un pari stupide, et de leurs disputes incessantes à propos du quidditch. Ils rirent follement et se laissèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Le soir venu, Hermione dit à Ron qu'elle avait eu un travail fou et avait bossé toute la journée sur une formule de curage d'ongles.

Le jour suivant ces retrouvailles, Hermione reçut une lettre au petit déjeuner, ou plutôt non, c'était une lettre pour 'Melle Hermione Granger et Monsieur Ron Wesel'. Ron faillit s'étouffer avec son petit déjeuner en entendant son ancien surnom et Hermione se dépêcha d'ouvrir la lettre avant Ron car seul Draco pouvait envoyer une chose pareille. Effarée, elle lâcha la lettre des mains.

ooOoo

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou !**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir !! Je n'ai pas le temps de citer vos jolis prénoms là (je suis à la bourre…) mais je ne serai pas en retard dans mon upload !!! 

Un grand merci particulier à Ombeline qui est la meilleure beta-lectrice du monde ! (vous savez qui taper s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe :D)

Donc voici le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture.

**ooOoo**

**ooOoo**

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Le jour suivant ces retrouvailles, Hermione reçut une lettre au petit déjeuner, ou plutôt non, c'était une lettre pour Melle Hermione Granger et Monsieur Ron Wesel. Ron faillit s'étouffer avec son petit déjeuner en entendant son ancien surnom et Hermione se dépêcha d'ouvrir la lettre avant Ron car seul Draco pouvait envoyer une chose pareille. Effarée, elle lâcha la lettre des mains._

« JE NE VIENDRAI PAS !!! »

« SI !! TU VIENDRAS !!! »

« NON !!!! »

« SI !!!!!!!! »

Hermione prit la table de chevet branlante et la balança juste au-dessus de Draco, puis cria de colère.

Cette lettre contenait deux invitations, une pour Hermione, et l'autre pour Ron, au bal annuel des Malefoy qui se déroulait pour le solstice d'été (le 21 juin). Ron avait fini par la lire et avait éclaté de rire ; un peu plus tard, elle avait envoyé une lettre à Draco contenant juste 'Rejoins-moi dans une heure à l'hôtel.'

« POURQUOI NOUS AVOIR INVITES ??? »

« D'ABORD ARRETE DE HURLER ! »

« JE NE HURLE PAS » cria Hermione. Puis elle reprit : « Je ne hurle pas. »

Draco s'assit sur le lit et l'invita à s'asseoir elle aussi.

« Il parait que de nouvelles preuves contre moi auraient été trouvées, sur ma condition de mangemort. Et mon avocat m'a dit que ce serait une bonne chose que l'on me voit auprès de héros de guerre. N'y vois rien de personnel. »

« Alors si ça n'a rien de personnel, je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais à ta sauterie. » dit-elle cyniquement.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je ne mérite pas d'aller en prison ! J'ai changé ! »

Hermione voulut répondre que ce n'était pas ses affaires, qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul mais elle ne put pas : « Très bien. Je convaincrai Ron de venir aussi. »

Et pour la première fois, ils firent l'amour doucement, en paix.

Quand Hermione se pelotonna dans ses bras, Draco lui caressa les cheveux. Il lui embrassa le front et lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Puis il se mit à pleurer, de légères larmes de crocodiles, et il se leva, se servit un verre de cognac et partit en disant que Pansy devait l'attendre. Et Hermione pleura à son tour, non pas parce que Draco était parti mais car elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était.

Hermione réussit somme toute facilement à convaincre Ron de venir au bal des Malefoy.

**ooOoo**

**ooOoo**

Le 29 mai Hermione passa ses examens et le 10 juin elle reçut ses notes :

« Optimal!!!!! » Cria-t-elle aux oreilles de Ron. « Ouiiiii !!! Oh non, je n'ai qu'Effort exceptionnel en chimie minérale appliquée… »

« Ne t'en fais pas ma puce, ça suffira largement. » Dit Ron en lui embrassant le front.

Hermione détourna la tête, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le moindre contact physique avec Ron. Elle se remercia de ne pas avoir encore déjeuner. Elle tourna la page suivante et hurla de joie, elle était complètement hystérique : « Il m'a approuvée !!! Il m'a approuvée !!!! Il m'a approuvée pour le poste à Ste Mangouste !!!!!!! Oh, il faut absolument que j'embrasse Goudsmit ! »

Et elle serra Ron dans ses bras tellement elle était heureuse et ne se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait qu'après coup.

« Eh oh ! Il n'y a que moi qui ais le droit de t'embrasser. » Plaisanta Ron qui étouffait à moitié.

Elle le relâcha, les joues à vif.

« Viens, on va au restaurant fêter ça. »

Cela faisait des siècles que Ron ne lui avait proposé une chose aussi romantique et gentil. Hermione hésita fortement, pensant qu'elle préférerait clouer le bec de Draco sous cette annonce… mais de toute façon ce serait impossible ce soir alors elle accepta.

**ooOoo**

**ooOoo**

Le 21 juin au soir, tout le beau monde sorcier se pressait à la réception des Malefoy. Ron reconnut beaucoup de gens du ministère et du monde sportif. Il était ici comme un poisson dans l'eau. Hermione elle se sentait seule et délaissée. Boudinette, ratatinée, vieille, moche, mal guindée et inutile pour être exacte. Elle était moins belle, moins riche, moins connue, ou moins intelligente que chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait. La même phrase se répétait à l'infini :

« Mais c'est vous ! Ron Weasley, le fabuleux joueur des Canons, je suis votre plus grand fan. Et qui est cette fille à coté de vous ? »

Et elle serrait la main en disant : « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

Et tout ce petit monde parlait de quidditch.

Cette fois-ci ils parlaient avec le ministre des affaires étrangères, Gus F. Fields, et la discussion tourna vers un sujet où Hermione pouvait participer, la politique.

« …Cette taxe sur l'importation est la plus grosse erreur que Wells n'ait jamais faite. » continua-t-il, « C'est un homme qui a toute mon admiration mais quelle bêtise, cela ne fait qu'isoler le pays. »

« Je crois savoir que cette taxe sert à reconstruire les bâtiments d'après-guerre. »

Les trois personnes se retournèrent sur Draco qui avait jeté cette phrase. Le cœur de Hermione s'emballa. Draco était sublime dans sa robe blanche, de circonstance pour l'occasion. Cela lui rendait l'air d'un ange. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et celui-ci lui jeta un simple regard froid.

Pansy qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène se rapprocha d'avantage de Draco rentrant ainsi dans le champ de vision de Hermione.

« Oui, » bafouilla Fields, « je crois bien que c'est le cas. Je pense juste qu'il y a d'autres choses que l'on peut taxer. »

« Vous ne devriez pas parler de travail en une si belle soirée, Fields. » Dit Draco, puis il fit apparaître une flûte à champagne qu'il lui offrit, « Profitez donc de la fête ce soir. »

Puis il se tourna vers Ron et lui présenta sa main. Ron l'observa avec méfiance comme s'il pouvait recevoir une décharge d'électricité en la touchant, mais il finit par la serrer.

« C'est un plaisir d'avoir un si bon joueur chez les Canons, Weasley. » Hermione s'empêcha difficilement d'éclater de rire. Cette scène était surréaliste. Draco avait l'air si naturel, si gentil… Alors qu'il y avait encore deux jours il s'était moqué allègrement de lui devant sa maîtresse.

Fields finit d'une traite sa flûte, un véritable alcoolique, puis il baisa la main de Pansy et demanda à Draco :

« Comment va donc le petit Julius ? »

« Il va très bien, » répondit Pansy, « il est chez ma mère en ce moment, nous n'avons pas voulu qu'il soit dérangé par le bruit. Le pauvre petit a beaucoup de mal à dormir. »

Le sang de Hermione se glaça et son envie de vomir lui reprit de plus belle : « Vous avez un enfant ?? » Demanda-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée.

« Oui, il a un an. » Couina Pansy méchamment.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir paru si étonnée. » Se reprit Hermione, « C'est que tu es si mince… » Pansy sortit toutes ses plumes de pan et commença à lui parler du régime qu'elle avait suivi à base de plantes magiques pendant que Ron, Fields et Draco parlaient de quidditch.

Plus tard, Draco se retourna vers elle « Granger, j'ai appris que tu postulais pour un poste à Ste Mangouste. Son directeur est justement dans l'autre pièce. Si tu le souhaites je peux te le présenter. »

Hermione acquiesça immédiatement. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de voir le regard interdit de Ron qu'elle partait avec Draco. « Je reviens très vite. » se sentit-elle obligée de préciser.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule ! » S'offusqua Pansy.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Déjà ils se trouvaient dans l'autre pièce et le directeur, monsieur Bridge, se dit très impressionné par ses notes et la lettre de recommandation de Goudsmit, ce vieux grincheux misogyne, et dit que sa secrétaire enverrait le contrat dès le petit matin. C'était le plus beau jour de la vie d'Hermione.

Après cet entretien, Draco serra chaleureusement la main de Bridge et, en partant, Hermione l'entendit dire à ses confrères médecins que jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir un Malefoy lui présenter et conseiller une personne de sang moldue même pour un poste de bonne à tout faire.

« Mission accomplie. » Lui chuchota-t-il. « Comme quoi l'entraide, parfois, ça marche. Je t'ai aidé à avoir ton travail et toi tu redores mon image. »

Il l'emmena dans une chambre reculée. Ils revinrent une demi-heure plus tard, en s'étant au préalable jeté des sorts d'illusion pour que l'on ne voit pas le chignon mal remis, les lèvres rougies, les suçons dans le cou, la morsure au torse, les taillades au poignet, et les deux ongles cassés.

**ooOoo**

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, un hibou réveilla Hermione et Ron. Hermione était admise au poste de chercheuse dans le bureau des maladies incurables de Ste Mangouste. Elle commencerait le 1er Août, le temps que la personne actuelle au poste parte en retraite.

Ron eut alors 'l'idée du siècle' :

« Il faut fêter ça ! Ma mère va organiser une fête pour l'occasion au Terrier et nous y inviterons tous nos amis ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Hermione se demanda de quels amis il parlait mais ces temps-ci elle voulait donner sa chance à Ron. Elle accepta à une seule condition :

« Harry doit être invité. »

Ron grogna, feula, brailla, et cela amusa beaucoup Hermione. Elle se montra pourtant intransigeante sur le sujet et il finit par accepter.

**ooOoo**

**ooOoo**

Une semaine plus tard… Samedi.

**POV Hermione :**

Personne ne me voit. Je suis comme morte, je vais bientôt mourir. Vite, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes sinon quelqu'un risque de me voir sur le point de pleurer, est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à lire dans mes yeux ? Sûrement pas Ron, non, Ron ne voit rien. Il est aveugle et ça l'arrange bien.

Je m'enferme dans les toilettes, jette un sort de silence et soulève ma jupe jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. Là je prends machinalement la lame de rasoir attachée à mon bas et m'entaille le poignet, juste suffisamment pour avoir mal. Jamais je ne me serais cru capable de me faire mal volontairement. C'est si bon. Tout est vide à ces moments-là, c'est comme se caresser, un prémisse de plaisir, juste assez fort pour tout oublier… Pourquoi Ron a-t-il dit ça ? Mon dieu, je pleure. N'aie pas peur. Personne ne peut t'entendre…

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça… ? »

J'ai besoin de voir Draco. Il va falloir que je le lui dise, il va être furieux. Il va se faire du mal, c'est sûr. Ca me fait du bien de penser à lui. Comme je suis égoïste, je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de Draco pour rester calme. Il me fait me sentir vivante. J'ai besoin d'une personne dans un pire état que moi pour me sentir bien, pour l'aider en m'oubliant moi-même. Oui c'est ça, j'oublie. N'est-ce pas ce que je faisais déjà pendant la première année à Poudlard ? Pourquoi j'ai aidé Ron et Harry avec cette histoire de troll ? Je reprends la lame et l'enfonce plus profondément… juste pour oublier.

Ne me rejetez pas…

Ca fait déjà cinq minutes que je suis dans les toilettes du Terrier, on va commencer à s'inquiéter. Il faut que je sorte pour préserver les apparences. Je me lève, retire les sorts de dissimulation et me regarde dans le miroir. Ca me fait du bien de me voir ainsi. Mon corps commence à ressembler à mon esprit. Je me rapproche doucement de l'équilibre.

Je vais pour me remettre mon patatras de sorts quand la porte s'ouvre. Harry.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de terreur. Mince, avec ce sort je ne peux pas non plus entendre ce qui se passe dehors. Si ça se trouve ça fait une éternité qu'ils essaient tous de me faire sortir, Ron va me voir, Molly, Ginny, Fred et Georges, Charlie, tout le monde.

Je me jette silencieusement un sort très superficiel, pousse Harry vers l'intérieur des toilettes et observe les alentours. Non, ils sont tous devant la télé moldue, la nouvelle acquisition de monsieur Weasley, en train de regarder un match de football et de faire des commentaires pendant que Molly prépare le repas du soir.

« Qui est-ce qui… qu'est-ce que.. » Bafouille Harry.

**ooOoo**

**Flash-back :**

Midi le même jour. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent au terrier par la cheminée. Tout le monde était là, la famille Weasley au grand complet. Même Bill et Fleur avaient fait le déplacement depuis la France, malgré la grossesse avancée de celle-ci. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis juste parce qu'elle avait à présent un travail.

Harry aussi était là, dans un coin du mur. Il lui sourit timidement par rapport à l'expansion dont les autres faisaient preuve à son égard.

Fred et Georges lui donnèrent une fausse mallette de médecin avec d'après eux tout pleins de gadgets très utiles.

« Laissez-la un peu respirer, mon dieu ! » Cria Molly de sa voix maternante. « Ca nous fait si plaisir de vous voir, ça faisait si longtemps. »

Elle les enserra tous les deux, chacun dans un bras, et Hermione fut persuadée que sa colonne vertébrale ne retrouverait jamais sa place initiale après ça.

« Bien passons à table à présent ! » Dit autoritairement la matrone.

Le repas était trop riche, l'envie de vomir de Hermione revenait à chaque bouchée. Molly était juste en face d'elle et ne semblait pas décider à la quitter du regard alors elle se forçait à avaler. Elle regarda sa montre et se donna un quart d'heure pour demander à sortir de table et aller vomir.

Le temps passa au ralenti. Chacun racontait sa vie. Chacun était heureux. Seul Harry restait silencieux, à coté d'elle, et d'une certaine façon elle lui en était reconnaissante. Juste après, elle culpabilisait en se disant que c'était elle qui l'avait forcé à venir ici.

Ginny clamait haut et fort que jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie, qu'elle sortait avec un grand journaliste qui allait lui ouvrir les portes de la profession. Hermione repensa à Rita Skeeter et imagina Ginny avec la même coiffure et sa plume à papote.

Le quart d'heure était passé.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite. » Elle alla aux toilettes, jeta le sort d'insonorisation et se fit vomir, puis jeta un sort sur la pièce et sur elle-même pour retirer l'odeur.

En sortant, Fleur la salua et prit sa place aux toilettes.

Une petite heure plus tard, le dessert n'était toujours pas venu. Hermione retourna aux toilettes. A son retour, Molly lança bien fort :

« C'est fou d'aller si souvent et en si peu de temps aux toilettes, Hermione, on pourrait croire que tu es enceinte. »

La tête de Hermione tourna, elle se rattrapa juste à temps avant de s'évanouir. Puis elle reprit sa place, en répondant avec le sourire : « Si j'étais enceinte Molly, vous seriez la première à en être informée. Vous ne pourriez être que de bons conseils. »

Molly ne vit pas la semi insulte derrière les paroles de Hermione. Après tout, qui pourrait penser ça de la griffondor ?

Elle avait bien appris de son maître. Flatter l'autre tout en se faisant plaisir par des petites allusions. Conserver les apparences.

Malgré tout, cela la tracassa. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si elle était vraiment enceinte ?? Elle n'avait plus ses règles depuis quelques mois déjà à cause de son anorexie cachée alors si ça se trouvait… Non, elle avait toujours pris ses potions de contraception. C'est impossible… Sinon, qui en serait le père ?

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle s'aperçut que Ron s'était levé de table et faisait sonner son verre avec sa petite cuillère.

« S'il vous plait. Ecoutez-moi. Je voulais tout d'abord vous dire merci d'être ici. Merci à tous. » Et il appuya un peu plus longuement son regard sur Harry. « Hermione a finalement eu le métier dont elle a toujours rêvé et je suis extrêmement fière de toi ma puce. Tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrive, tu es fabuleuse et je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et elle se força à sourire puis elle dégagea doucement Ron, faisant mine d'être gênée par le regard des autres.

« Et j'ai une surprise pour toi… »

Et là, tout chavira. En un quart de seconde Hermione comprit le piège dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Il n'y avait aucune raison de faire une fête juste pour son travail, non, c'était pour plus que ça.

Il sortit une bague de sa poche, se mit à genoux devant elle et lui demanda devant tout le monde :

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

_Pourquoi tu as dit ça…_

Le teint devenu blême de Hermione ne se vit pas à travers les sorts de dissimulation. Elle resta coi puis entendit Molly chuchoter à Arthur 'Je croyais que Ron l'avait prévenue.' Elle se reprit, sourit à se décrocher la mâchoire et chuchota à Ron qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle aurait voulu pleurer, jeter la bague par la fenêtre, crier, dire que tout allait trop vite, qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça, qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir, mais non, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Dans sa tête, une voix lui répétait comme un disque rayé : pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas.

**ooOoo**

**ooOoo**

_A suivre…_

**ooOoo**

**ooOoo**

J'ai trouvé une chanson de Gainsbourg qui va bien avec le sujet. Si le cœur vous en dit, lisez donc les paroles :

Ce mortel ennui  
Qui me vient  
Quand je suis avec toi  
Ce mortel ennui  
Qui me tient  
Et me suis pas à pas  
Le jour où j'aurai assez d'estomac  
Et de toi  
Pour te laisser choir  
Ce jour-là, oh oui ce jour là, je crois  
Oui je crois  
Que  
Je  
Pourrai voir  
Ce mortel ennui  
Se tailler  
À l'anglaise loin de moi

Bien sûr il n'est rien besoin de dire  
À l'horizontale  
Mais on ne trouve plus rien à se dire  
À la verticale  
Alors pour tuer le temps  
Entre l'amour et l'amour  
J'prends l'journal et mon stylo  
Et je remplis  
Et les a et les o

Il faudra bien que j'me décide un jour  
Mon amour  
À me faire la malle  
Mais j'ai peur qu'tu n'ailles dans la salle de bains  
Tendre la main  
Vers  
Le  
Gardénal  
Comme je n'veux pas d'ennui  
Avec ma  
Conscience et ton père  
Je m'laisse faire !


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou !!**

**Voici un petit interlude pour vous faire patienter. Et oui, je suis un peu en retard, car j'ai mes partiels lundi (sic).**

**J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !! Bisous à tous mes reviewers et à tous les chers lecteurs anonymes ;)**

**Petit PS de Mélinda Potauxroses (qui est désolée de ne pas avoir posté de review pour le 3eme chapitre) : Sous ses airs de sainte fille, Witchia est une vrai sadique, ne vous laissez pas berner !!!!!!!! booooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! **

**Maintenant, c'est mon tour ! Attention, ce qui suit est le PS de Faëlle-la-plus-belle-aux-futures-grandes-oreilles ! Faites bien attention, soyez attentif ! Je suis donc désolée de ne pas avoir posté mon review pour le chapitre précédent, j'en avais écrit un super long, et au lieu de cliquer sur poster, j'ai fermé la fenêtre… --'**

**ooOoo**

**ooOoo**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le samedi.

_Pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas ?_

**ooOoo**

_« Qui est-ce qui… qu'est-ce que.. » Bafouilla Harry. « C'est Ron qui t'a fait ça ???? Je vais le tuer !! »_

Hermione attrapa in extremis le bras de Harry et le supplia de ne pas ouvrir la porte : « Je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Je viens te voir mercredi chez toi. Promis. Ce n'est pas Ron qui m'a fait ça. Je t'expliquerai tout. »

Il lui fallut encore plusieurs phrases du même genre pour convaincre Harry mais finalement il accepta, sous la promesse qu'elle lui expliquerait tout d'ici ces quatre jours.

**ooOoo**

**ooOoo**

**POV Draco :**

Un dimanche comme les autres…

Je me lève à 5h du matin, me lave et m'habille dans la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui je prends une minute pour la regarder. C'était celle de mes parents, et je dors dans l'ancien lit de mon père, la chambre patriarcale. Cette salle de bain est deux fois plus grande que celle de mon ancienne chambre, deux fois trop grande serait plus juste. Je m'assure que la porte est bien fermée à clé puis retire mes charmes d'illusion.

Wow. Elle ne m'a pas ratée ici. La marque de morsure est à présent verte, j'y passe de la pommade et fait de même sur d'autres zones de mon corps.

Puis je m'observe plus attentivement, j'ai perdu quelques cheveux sur les tempes, et mon visage est plus anguleux qu'au collège, je me transforme décidément en mon père. Je prends alors ma baguette et me fais une longue taillade au niveau de mon ancienne marque des ténèbres, comme chaque matin, et quand je remets les sorts de dissimulation je m'assure que cette coupure reste visible car j'aurai besoin de la voir pour continuer à vivre.

Ensuite je vais dans mon bureau et j'y resterai jusqu'à au moins 10 heures à vérifier que ces serpents qui gèrent mon argent n'essaient pas de m'arnaquer, qu'ils font bien leur travail, et au final c'est plutôt moi qui le fait tout en les payant mais il le faut bien car je n'aurai pas assez de ma vie pour avoir le contrôle sur tout.

Et pourtant dieu sait que j'essaie.

Hier je suis allé voir mon père à Azkaban, je le fais tous les mois. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi faible… C'est une vraie torture que de le voir ainsi. Il a toujours été un modèle pour moi et voilà que celui-ci n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, sans doute la future ombre de moi. Quand je le vois, avachie sur la terre, sale, le regard plus pâle que la mort, je me dis que c'est moi qui devrait être là et lui ici à tout gérer pour que le nom des Malefoy reste respecté.

Je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

Ils croient que je ne les entends pas mais je sais tout. Je sais qu'ils disent que je suis trop jeune pour de telles responsabilités, et en face de moi ils font le dos rond, me craignent même. Mais je vois bien que je suis un dresseur de fauves au centre de la cage, et qu'au moindre signe de faiblesse de ma part, ils m'évinceront, me décapiteront, me dépiéceront.

**ooOoo**

Il est déjà 10 heures, j'ai fini les papiers les plus importants. Pansy m'attend au patio, comme toujours.

Nous prenons le petit-déjeuner et elle fait la conversation pour deux. Elle me dit les informations principales du journal que j'ai déjà lu une heure avant. Elle est belle. Pourquoi se fait-elle si jolie tous les matins alors que je ne la touche plus ? Elle ne s'en plaint même pas. J'imagine qu'elle a un amant qui la rend heureuse, qu'elle me déteste, et ça me plait de l'imaginer heureuse en me trompant mais je n'ai même pas ce privilège. Je l'ai faite suivre et sa vie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun et ennuyeux. Si elle me trompait, j'aurai une bonne raison de la tromper aussi et de la quitter, cela ferait tout de suite annuler le mariage. C'est si difficile de mettre fin à un mariage magique. Est-ce pour ça qu'elle ne le fait pas ? A-t-elle peur de perdre tout ce luxe et sa condition ?

En fait, ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur, non, j'ai peur qu'elle m'aime vraiment.

Je ne la mérite pas.

J'aimerai qu'elle me dise qu'elle me déteste, qu'elle passe outre sa condition de femme parfaite, de mère riche modèle, et redevienne humaine, jalouse, fougueuse, envieuse, comme je l'ai connu, comme elle était au début de notre relation.

Après le petit-déjeuner, je donne un baiser sur le front à Pansy et retourne à mon bureau. Je ne le quitterai pas avant 18h. Hoggy, mon elfe personnel, viendra m'y apporter des sandwichs à14h, que j'oublierai de manger.

Je finis tout mon travail, revois le cours de ma semaine passée et de celle à venir, et le reste du temps j'étudie la politique, l'économie, le sport, lit beaucoup de livres et journaux, en bref, tout ce qui pourra me donner consistance lors de réunions et évènements quelconques.

A 18h, je retrouve Pansy pour le dîner. Elle me raconte sa journée, elle est allée voir Millicent et elles ont parlé de choses futiles et inintéressantes. Elle me prend le bras et je lui ordonne de me lâcher, elle le fait immédiatement sans peur ni critique. Cela me blesse profondément. Elle est devenue un vulgaire chien de compagnie qui obéit tout le temps. De quoi a-t-elle peur ? Que je la frappe ? Je ne le fais même pas avec Hermione alors je le ferai encore moins avec elle. Que je la renie ? La quitte ?  
Putain ! Est-ce trop demander d'avoir une femme qui agit normalement avec moi et non pas comme si j'étais son dieu ! J'aimerai être avec Hermione. Elle me manque tellement. Je peux sentir son odeur anisée à cause des potions, la courbure de son corps. Elle a tellement maigri que quand je la touche j'ai la sensation de pouvoir effleurer tous ces os, chacun de ses organes… Ca devrait m'effrayer mais ça m'excite. Je crois que je la détruis en me faisant revivre. Il faut que cela cesse.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Elle est devenue indispensable.

Je me rends compte que Pansy demande mon approbation pour la troisième fois, pour une soirée de gala machin-bidule pour sauver je-ne-sais-qui-ou-quoi, je lui réponds qu'elle voit ça avec mon secrétaire pour voir si je suis disponible mais que ça ne me pose pas de problème.

**ooOoo**

Au milieu de la nuit je me réveille. J'éprouve le besoin de sortir du lit, il fait trop chaud.

Je me mets à me balader dans ma propre maison comme un visiteur. Etranger à ma vie, maître de moi que dans les apparences, je ne vaux guère mieux que les portraits qui m'entourent.

Puis, arrivé au niveau de la chambre de Julius, j'ouvre d'abord tout doucement la porte annexe. Marica, sa nourrice, dort profondément. J'entre ensuite dans la chambre de mon fils.

Mon fils… Ses mots même me font bizarre.

J'ai un fils.

Je me penche au-dessus du berceau et le regarde dormir.

Il est si beau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le regardant et de pleurer. Il a le teint bleu par la nuit, ses cheveux sont blonds, presque blancs, comme de la poussière d'étoile, et s'il ouvrait les yeux je les verrai azurs comme les miens. Pansy en avait été fâchée quand il est né, elle avait dit qu'il n'avait rien d'elle, et c'était vrai. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'il y avait un sort sur tous les premiers-nés Malefoy pour qu'ils aient ces trois caractéristiques. Une sorte de marque de fabrique.

Je prends le livre sur la table de chevet et lui lis la suite de l'histoire à la page où celui-ci est plié. C'est un livre d'enfant sur l'histoire d'Augustus Malefoy, le plus vieil ancêtre connu de la famille. Je me souviens que mon père me lisait ce livre avec fierté et moi-même étais fier de mes origines. Tous les Malefoy n'ont pas servi le Mal comme certains se plaisent à le penser ; et même pour ceux-là ils ont toujours excellé dans leur domaine. Une grande partie de ces ancêtres ont eu une part importante dans l'Histoire du monde magique. Il y a eu des ministres, des sénateurs, de grands orateurs et avocats, des sorciers de renom, des gens qui ont leur nom gravé dans les livres.

Vers les dernières pages du livre, la lumière s'allume dans la chambre voisine et je vois Marica entrer dans la pièce, surprise de me voir.

« Monsieur a besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Oui. J'aimerai être avec mon fils. Est-ce si étrange que ça qu'un père veuille être avec son enfant ? »

Marica est très gênée, elle ne sait pas quoi répondre et cela me fait plaisir de la voir dans cet état. J'ajoute sadiquement :

« Ca fait plus d'une heure que je suis là et vous vous levez tout juste. Mon fils aurait pu être enlevé dsous vos yeux que vous ne l'auriez même pas vu. Allez vous recoucher ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !! »

En vérité je n'en pense pas un mot, je suis d'une mauvaise foi absolue. La porte est charmée de telle sorte que si une personne autre que moi, Pansy ou Marica y entre, celle-ci gronde à en réveiller un mort, et de plus il y a une autre alarme si le bébé est par exemple en train d'étouffer. C'est à peine si j'ai vraiment besoin de Marica, le manoir a été bien construit pour protéger ses habitants.

Julius dort toujours aussi bien.

« Enfance. Période intermédiaire de la vie humaine entre l'idiotie de la prime enfance et la folie de la jeunesse, deux stades au-dessus de la faute originelle et trois stades en dessous des remords de la vieillesse. »

Je me sens trop vieux et trop jeune à la fois. J'ai perdu mon repère qui était aussi mon père. Et alors qu'avant j'avais la certitude que l'éducation que celui-ci m'avait donné était la bonne, que je serai heureux toute ma vie, je me rends compte que c'est un odieux masque, une couche trop épaisse de maquillage qui peut donner un effet d'illusion à première vue mais qui quand on y regarde de plus près laisse en voir les failles. Ce n'est pas ça le bonheur.  
Julius n'a qu'un an et son avenir est déjà tout tracé. Il sera comme son père, et son grand-père avant lui, et il se réveillera un beau jour avec comme seule raison de vivre le lavage de cerveau qu'on lui aura inculqué toute sa vie, un Malefoy doit être.

Je me déprime tout seul.

Hermione me manque. Elle me délaisse ces temps-ci.

Je donne un baiser à Julius en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. Je passe à mon bureau écrire une lettre pour ma chère maîtresse et vais à la volière pour la lui envoyer.

Je m'endors.

**ooOoo**

**ooOoo**

**A suivre…**

**ooOoo**

**ooOoo**

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit interlude vous a plu. Et pour les interludes, je n'ai rien demandé, vive les soirées entre potes !!_

_Bisous, et n'oubliez pas que les RAR font battre mon cœur… et battre ma plume sur word ;-)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou !!!**

**C'est gentil d'avoir attendu !! Je sais je suis impardonnable !! Mais je vous ai fait un chapitre particulièrement long, alors j'espère que ça suffira pour me faire pardonner. Un grand merci à vous tou(te)s !!**

**Et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Il pleut.

L'air est sale, putride des déchets de la grande ville ; cette odeur de rien, d'habitude et du sinistre. On marche sans se voir ni chercher à se regarder, enfermé dans notre ego.

C'est ainsi que Hermione allait à cet hôtel de bordel, sans faux-semblant ni artifice, elle-même, depuis une cheminée à quelques rues de là, car après tout, qui l'aurait reconnu ? Qui aurait cherché à voir sous la pluie le visage blafard de ce squelette ambulant ?

Alors qu'elle montait l'escalier tournant de l'hôtel, un homme descendait et il lui mit la main aux fesses. Hermione le poussa violemment et ne se soucia nullement de la chute du rustre. Vu le prix que Draco payait leur chambre au mois, elle pouvait bien se permettre de faire fuir un ou deux clients !

Elle glissa la clé dans la porte et entra sans cérémonie. Le spectacle valait le coup d'œil.

Draco était là dans toute sa splendeur. Pratiquement nu, il ne lui restait que sa chemise, ouverte, il se caressait doucement, en voyant Hermione arriver il y mit encore plus de langueur et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue.

« Je t'ennuie? » Demanda-t-elle, faisant mine d'être froissée que Draco ne l'ait pas attendu.

« Un peu. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Et bien si c'est ainsi, je te laisse avec ta fidèle main droite et je vais me prendre une douche. »

Hermione commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain ce qui eut pour effet de faire immédiatement arrêter Draco dans sa tâche.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tordit presque le poignet. Il l'embrassa.

C'était brut, agressif, et délicieusement savoureux. Les lèvres de Hermione se gorgeaient de sang sous la pression. Une demie morsure, un désir palpable jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, ce désir enivrant de souffrir et de faire souffrir. Cette souffrance vivante. L'ancienne griffondor le dégagea et le poussa contre le lit. Elle s'assit au-dessus de lui en faisant bien attention qu'aucune partie de son corps n'entre en contact avec celui de Draco.

« J'ai toute mon après-midi. » lui chuchota-t-il.

Ca n'arrivait jamais. Cela étonna Hermione, elle savait combien Draco se plaignait de ne jamais avoir de temps à lui.

« Et que nous vaut cet honneur ? »

« Ton ami l'auror sauveur Potter. »

Le sang de Hermione se figea. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était impossible, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Mais alors quel rapport avec Harry ?

Draco répondit à ses yeux : « De nouvelles accusations d'un mangemort d'Azkaban contre moi. Plusieurs aurors sont arrivés à mon bureau ce matin. Ils étaient là pour fouiller mes papiers. Un autre groupe était en route pour chez moi. Je suis tout de suite rentré au manoir avec mon avocat, Sheldon. Il y en avait une dizaine en train de retourner tout de fond en comble. Pansy geignait. Elle en a même frappé un, c'était très amusant. Cependant, ça le devenait beaucoup moins quand il fouillait dans MES affaires. Comme par hasard, Potter était là aussi, je suppose qu'il voulait profiter du spectacle. Ca me rendait complètement dingue. J'ai dit à Sheldon d'appeler ma secrétaire, que je prenais ma journée sinon j'allais finir par en tuer un ! »

« Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il découvre quelque chose ? » Dit Hermione sur le ton de la conversation, toujours à califourchon sur Draco.

« Aucun risque. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me faire l'amour ? »

Hermione lui donna un puissant coup de poing au torse ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper quelque peu le souffle mais aussi de l'exciter. Elle râpa ses ongles contre sa peau et captura ses lèvres avec rage. Draco rapprocha sa tête encore plus, enfouissant ses doigts dans la crinière mouillée, la pressant aux hanches pour la faire descendre contre son sexe. Elle était toujours habillée. Elle descendit à son cou qu'elle mordit affectueusement, puis le fit la lâcher en même temps qu'elle descendait le long de son torse. Arrivé encore plus bas, Draco ferma les yeux et eut la surprise de l'entendre se lever du lit !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? » Demanda-t-il, de toute évidence vexé. Elle était déjà à la porte de la salle de bain avec son sac.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. Attends juste deux petites minutes ! Tu n'as qu'à reprendre tes activités ! »

« Salope ! »

« Pervers. »

Et elle ferma magiquement la porte derrière elle. La plomberie était rouillée et l'eau qui en sortait aurait sans doute tué n'importe quel microbe.

Elle sécha d'abord ses cheveux magiquement, puis sortit de son sac sa tenue qu'elle posa sur la cuvette des toilettes. Ses autres vêtements sentaient la vanille, elle les huma nostalgiquement. Elle mit sa jupe, boutonna son chemisier, noua sa cravate puis mit sa veste. Celle-ci pendait sur ses épaules tellement elle avait maigri, cela lui donnait un air gauche. Elle la rétrécit par un charme instantané, l'illusion ne tiendrait pas plus d'un quart d'heure mais pour le temps où ce vêtement resterait sur elle… Pour parfaire la tenue elle se passa un rouge à lèvre couleur sang pour seul maquillage.

Le miroir était minuscule et donc elle ne pouvait avoir qu'une idée approximative de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Mais sans doute cela était mieux, pensa-t-elle. Ses souvenirs lui suffisaient, et il lui suffirait aussi. Son doigt caressa l'Ecusson aux armoiries de Griffondor, Hermione Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout, préfète-en-chef, première de Poudlard, Miss Parfaite.

Elle sourit à son image. Elle mit une griffe en argent à son annulaire gauche, embrassa le miroir puis ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

Draco aimait.

Il aimait même beaucoup.

Il se leva du lit et la plaqua contre le mur, il frottait ses mains contre le tissu, au niveau de ses cuisses, de son dos, sentait l'odeur enivrante de vanille, mordait sa jugulaire. Hermione faisait de même. Il la pénétra rapidement, la traitant de sang-de-bourbe, d'horrible tentatrice, elle le traitait de sale petit fils de riche, d'homme faible.

Ils firent l'amour sauvagement contre le mur, sur le sol, dans la baignoire, sur le lit, contre la porte d'entrée. Ils cassèrent toutes les lampes, bibelots et pacotilles de l'appartement, Hermione éviscéra un coussin en lanière et attacha Draco sur le lit avec.

Elle passait rageusement sa griffe contre son torse alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, Draco attaché, et cela ne lui faisait même plus mal, comme lorsqu'on s'habitue aux griffures répétés d'un chat. Il avait des taillades partout, et si ce n'était que ça.

Le discours de Ron chez les Weasley lui revenait dans sa tête, et plus sa voix emplissait sa tête, plus elle s'empalait sur Draco et plus elle le frappait, tous ces derniers mois lui revenaient en expiation, elle mit ses mains autour du cou de Draco et le serra. Elle le serra plus fort. Elle se sentait étouffée sous la chaleur et en même temps c'était si bon, Draco suait, il la regardait comme si elle était un ange, et elle le serrait encore plus, de colère et de plaisir. Il était rouge, ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle jouit puissamment. Elle relâcha Draco, il ne bougeait plus. Il était pâle comme la mort.

Il ne respirait plus.

Hermione paniqua. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux et elle tenta de crier à l'aide mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, c'était devenu impossible, elle ne pouvait plus que murmurer. Elle regarda Draco, il semblait si paisible.

Elle passa ses doigts sur sa carotide, un très léger battement existait toujours.

Sans trop savoir comment elle se souvint de ses cours de secourisme de l'été de ses 16 ans. Merci papa maman. Elle se mit à coté de Draco, fit basculer sa tête vers l'arrière et lui fit du bouche-à-bouche alterné avec un massage cardiaque. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser à un seul sort pour cette situation, seul le fait d'avoir pris le pouls de son amant lui avait rappelé la méthode moldue.

Et ça marcha.

Draco toussa. Elle se dégagea de lui pour le laisser respirer, et elle pleura sans retenue.

Il la tira vers lui et la prit dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, Hermione se détendit sous les mono phrases de Draco. « C'est rien. »

ooOoo

Deux heures plus tard.

Hermione serra Draco plus fort contre elle. Sa respiration était calme, il semblait dormir. S'était-il rendu compte à quel point il avait approché l'au-delà ?

Peut-être que oui, et, vu le sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qu'il y avait vu lui avait plu.

Et peut-être que c'était ainsi que leur histoire se terminerait, se dit Hermione, peut-être étaient-ils prédestinés à une fin tragique, pauvres créatures refusant ce monde dont ils s'étaient éloignés. Les normes sociales et humaines n'étaient pas pour eux ; l'avenir encore moins.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« J'ai fait un test de grossesse ce matin. »

Draco ne bougea pas mais elle entendit distinctement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

« Et ? » Demanda-t-il deux minutes plus tard.

« Et je ne suis pas enceinte. »

Il se bascula sur le dos et observa le plafond miteux.  
Sûrement devait-il s'en sentir soulager, mais en fait il n'avait aucune opinion. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« J'ai été rassurée. » Dit-elle. « Je ne veux pas être mère. »

« Oui, c'est sûr. Tu viens d'avoir ton travail à Ste Mangouste, ça n'aurait pas été génial que tu tombes enceinte… Sans parler du reste. » Dit Draco, très pragmatique, « Tu auras tout le temps de te soucier de ce genre de choses, plus tard. »

Ca étonna Hermione que Draco puisse penser à elle comme à une future mère.

« Non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » Dit-elle. « Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant. Jamais. »

Hermione regarda elle aussi le plafond, laissant vaguer ses souvenirs. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Et elle n'osait pas regarder Draco. Mais elle avait besoin de lui en parler.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être mère ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ? »

« Oui » Murmura Draco.

« Moi aussi. » Dit-elle presque silencieusement. « Ce que je vais te raconter je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Mais je sais qu'à toi je peux le dire. Je… J'en ai vraiment besoin. »

Draco s'assit sur le lit et lui accorda toute son attention.

« A l'époque je n'avais que 5 ans et pourtant j'étais déjà en première année de primaire. J'étais de loin la fille la plus intelligente et mes parents me traitaient comme la chose la plus fabuleuse qu'il soit. Le monde ne tournait qu'autour de moi, pour me servir. Puis, un jour, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Mon père et ma mère se sont mis à ne plus parler que du futur enfant. J'étais folle de jalousie.

Lors de son sixième mois de grossesse, c'était un week-end je me souviens, je me suis mise plus en colère que les autres jours. J'ai crié sur ma mère et sur le bébé, et soudain il y a eu du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Le pantalon de ma mère en était recouvert jusqu'au pied et il continuait à s'écouler à terre, s'insinuant dans le parquet, se rapprochant de moi. Mon père a hurlé et ma mère s'est évanouie. Nous habitions en ville à l'époque, pas très loin de l'hôpital donc mon père m'a demandé de rester là pendant qu'il conduisait ma mère aux urgences.

Pendant qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pris une éponge et j'ai nettoyé le sol pour faire partir le sang. J'ai continué avec de la javel jusqu'à en décolorer le parquet.

Ma mère est restée plusieurs semaines là-bas. Ils ont dû lui retirer son utérus car ils ne trouvaient pas le lieu de l'hémorragie et sinon elle en serait morte. Elle n'a plus jamais pu avoir d'enfant… à cause de moi. A l'époque je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà fait usage de la magie mais au fond de moi je savais que c'était moi qui l'avait tué et avait failli tuer ma mère par jalousie. Mes parents m'ont encore plus choyé après ça car je serai leur seul enfant, et je m'en voulais horriblement. Je me sentais obligée d'être parfaite.

C'est amusant mais j'avais complètement occulté ce moment de ma mémoire. C'est un sujet tabou dans ma famille. On n'en parle jamais. Je ne m'en suis souvenue que ce week-end, quand Molly m'a faite une réflexion. Je savais juste que je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant et dès que j'y pensais je voyais cette mare de sang m'engloutir, mes entrailles tomber dans le vide. »

« Idiotie. Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas ta faute. Ces choses-là arrivent sans magie. » Dit Draco pour la consoler. « Je ne pense pas que tu puisses tuer qui que ce soit. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Et bien, tu n'es pas la première sorcière jalouse de son petit frère ou de sa petite sœur. C'est une réaction normale. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais lu aucun cas d'enfant ayant tué son frère par magie innée. Pour tuer quelqu'un, il faut vraiment le souhaiter de toutes ses forces. Et toi, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement au front et la serra contre lui en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tout à l'heure tu étais au bord de la mort. Tu ne veux pas le voir, rendre ça réel, et pourtant j'ai failli te tuer.»

« Ca n'a rien à voir. C'est moi qui te l'ai demandé. Ne te reproche pas mes conneries ! »

Chacun entra dans un lourd silence.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, impassibles.

Hermione passait ses doigts sur le corps nu de Draco et y comptait les blessures, la marque de ses doigts autour de son cou violacé, la longue griffure se baladant de la poitrine à l'aine, les diverses brûlures aux avant-bras, la trace de cordage autour des poignets, et certaines blessures plus anciennes, d'autres dont elle ne se souvenait même plus, Draco marquait si facilement avec sa peau fine et laiteuse. Seuls son visage et ses mains restaient dans leur état de perfection. Et la griffondor se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, allongé dans ce lit misérable, les yeux au plafond. Où ils allaient tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Double, complexe, tantôt tyran, tantôt esclave, une personne seule parmi les seuls.

ooOoo

Le coeur de bloody Jack  
Ne bat qu'un coup sur quatre  
Mais sous ses baisers doux  
Le tien bat comme un fou

Le coeur de bloody Jack  
Ne bat qu'un coup sur quatre  
Mais sous ses baisers doux  
Le mien bat comme un fou

Dans le noir, je les écoute battre  
Je compare nos deux battements  
Et tandis que ton coeur en a quatre  
Bloody jack en a un seulement

Coeur contre coeur, le coeur bat plus vite  
Comme sous l'emprise de la peur  
Et tandis qu'en toi le tien s'agite  
C'est à peine si j'entends mon coeur

À côté du mien ton coeur me semble  
Avoir plus d'angoisse et de ferveur  
Les entendrai-je un jour battre ensemble  
Bloody jack a-t-il vraiment un coeur ?

ooOoo

ooOoo

Dans la lumière luminescente des néons, Hermione observa son visage blafard. Ses joues se détachaient face à l'orbite de ses pommettes. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et tombaient plus facilement qu'à leur habitude. Son grain de peau était granuleux et sans vie.

Harry le lui disait, à coté d'elle, et elle acquiesçait calmement ; ces mots ne faisaient qu'effleurer son esprit.

« Monte sur la balance. » finit par lui demander le sauveur du monde excédé.

Elle s'entreprit.

« Mon dieu, Hermione, tu ne pèses que 39 kilos ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es décharné ?! »

Hermione regarda les deux chiffres affichés sur l'objet.

« J'ai perdu deux kilos. » dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

« Dis plutôt que tu en as perdu 20 ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas son amie. Il s'était bien attendu à ce qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse dans son couple. Après tout, il est rare de rester avec son premier amour. Et il avait eu terriblement peur que Ron la batte. Mais à présent qu'il connaissait la vérité, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Il était tombé de très haut quand elle lui avait appris sa relation avec Malefoy, et surtout quel genre de relation elle entretenait avec lui. Et pourtant, depuis le début de son métier d'auror il en avait vu des choses étranges, étonnantes et répugnantes, mais celle-ci les dépassait toutes !

Bon sang c'était Hermione tout de même !

La plus griffondor des griffondors !

Toute cette violence entre eux… Ce n'était pas juste une aventure ou une relation amoureuse, non, Harry lui avait dit que c'était de l'autodestruction à deux.

« Est-ce que tu aimes Draco ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Est-ce que tu aimes Ron ? »

« Non, je ne pense plus. »

« Est-ce que tu vas le quitter ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ce comportement excédait Harry. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il se sentait horriblement coupable de ne pas avoir senti sa détresse plus tôt. Il savait pourtant à quel point c'était destructeur de rester avec quelqu'un que l'on n'aime plus, et aussi le paradoxe qui nous fait rester avec la personne pour ne pas la faire souffrir.

On remet toujours à plus tard la discussion, on se voile la face, mais ça ne marche jamais vraiment et au final c'est nous qui souffrons le plus.

Mais alors que pour Harry sa relation avec sa Sarah avait permis de le libérer de sa dépression et lui avait donné le courage de quitter Ginny, l'histoire de Hermione avec Draco ne faisait que la détruire d'avantage.

Au bout d'une longue discussion, Hermione consentit à dire qu'elle avait un problème mais elle fuyait toute forme de décision pour le régler d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, Hermione. Imagine que tu t'évanouisses de fatigue au travail ou devant Ron. Tes protections disparaîtront. »

« C'est sûr, il faudrait que je vois pour un charme plus puissant. Peut-être à base de belladone.. »

« Mais arrête !!! Tu commences ton travail lundi. C'est une bonne occasion de recommencer ta vie. Si tu veux je peux te prêter de l'argent pour prendre un autre appartement en attendant. Tu as besoin de prendre de la distance avec ce qui t'arrive, et tu ne dois plus fréquenter Malefoy ! Ni Ron ! »

« Je peux pas faire ça. »

« … …. Bon, au moins parle un peu avec Ron. Dis-lui que ça ne va pas bien en ce moment entre vous et que tu voudrais en discuter. »

« Il ne m'écoute pas. Il se bute dans son raisonnement stupide et n'entend rien. »

« S'il te plait, essaie. Et donne-moi de tes nouvelles. »

Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras, prit son manteau et repartit pour chez elle.

Elle fit le ménage tant et si bien que les pièces paraissaient aseptisées. En même temps elle réfléchissait à ce que Harry lui avait dit, et ça ne sonnait pas si faux que ça. Sauf pour Draco.

Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Ron et là peut-être que les choses lui apparaîtraient plus clairement.

Ron rentra à 19h. Le repas était prêt. Il s'assit en face d'elle, après l'avoir serré dans ses bras.

Ron faisait la discussion pour deux, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Et pourtant cette fois-ci, Hermione voulait lui parler, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. A la place elle enfournait sa fourchette dans sa gorge avec le plus grand dégoût.

« J'ai croisé Ginny au stade tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit que tu lui manquais beaucoup. »

« Ah. » répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

« Elle dit qu'elle est pressée de devenir une fois de plus marraine. » il lui jeta un sourire complice.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfants. » répondit-elle un peu durement à son goût.

« C'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu de frères et sœurs mais tu sauras très bien t'en sortir. Tu verras que dès qu'on aura notre premier fils, tu n'auras plus qu'une envie c'est de former une équipe de quidditch ! »

Elle recracha son verre d'eau sous la blague particulièrement déplacée de son 'fiancé'.

Ron se leva de table pour lui tapoter le dos, légèrement inquiet.

« Ca va ? »

Elle dégagea rageusement sa main de son dos.

« Non ça ne va pas !!! Je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois que je ne veux pas d'enfants ! Comme je t'ai dit un million de fois que je détestais que tu m'en parles, que je détestais que ta mère, ta sœur, ou n'importe quelle personne en parle ! Je t'ai aussi dit un million de fois que je détestais le bleu et pourtant ce putain de salon est bleu !! Je déteste les carottes et j'en bouffe tout le temps !! Je déteste les pulls en laine de ta mère !! Je déteste ta foutue manie de te ronger les ongles !! Je déteste même ce connard de réveille-matin !! Je déteste tout ici !!

Et tu sais ce que je déteste le plus ? C'est toi !!! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Hermione se leva de table, poussant violemment Ron de son épaule. Elle alla dans la chambre à coucher et sortit une malle de l'armoire. Puis elle retira une des portes de celle–ci de ses gonds.

« Mais arrête ça !! » Cria Ron, « T'es devenu folle !!! »

« Tu ne m'écoutes jamais !! » Cria Hermione alors qu'elle entassait son linge dans la malle. « Je sais très bien ce que tu veux, c'est une femme docile, pondeuse de gamins comme ta mère ! Qui ne te fait pas chier ! Bin non, je ne suis pas comme ça moi !! Et tu le savais très bien dès le début !! »

« Mais j'ai jamais dit que… »

« Mais ferme-la pour une fois !! Et écoute-moi connard !! Je te déteste, tu me dégoûtes, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à baiser avec toi ces derniers mois !! Tu es la personne la plus insensible et la plus égocentrique que je connaisse !! Et pourtant je peux te dire que j'en connais des personnes insensibles et égocentriques !! Lâche-moi le bras !! »

Ron l'agrippait, la suppliant de ne pas partir, de lui expliquer, elle rampait quasiment à terre avec sa valise.

« Lâche-moi !!!!!!!! » geignait-elle.

Elle lui donna un violent coup de poing de toutes ses forces et il en fut si stupéfait qu'il la lâcha et il mit ses deux mains contre son nez, du sang tombait depuis son menton.

Elle pensa à Draco, lui qu'elle avait si souvent frappé, et à ces moments-là elle s'était sentie soulagée, mais pas là, là elle était encore plus folle de rage et voulait le détruire. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne serait toujours pas satisfaite.

« Si tu essaies de me retrouver, je t'en remets une. »

Et elle partit.

ooOoo

A suivre…

ooOoo

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Le prochain chapitre est le dernier. Je pense pas l'avoir fini pour vendredi prochain mais c'est sûr pour celui d'après (merci les vacances). Je vous promets de jolies surprises de mon cru…


	6. Chapter 6 : le dernier

_Coucou !_

_Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, je suis vraiment désolé ! Mais bon, y a pas que Harry Potter dans la vie, y a les amis, petit-ami, et les exams aussi._

_**Comme ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je vous fais u**__n __**résumé détaillé**_

Voldemort est mort depuis déjà 3 ans. Hermione et Ron sortent et vivent ensemble mais Hermione se sent de plus en plus mal avec le rouquin et la discussion s'avère impossible. Elle revoit alors Draco Malefoy à Gringotts.

L'ex-mangemort a acheté les juges pour ne pas finir à Azkaban et est toujours aussi 'sympathique' qu'au collège. Le fait est là, Draco déteste sa vie, sa ressemblance avec son père, son travail, sa femme Pansy. En fait, seul son fils âgé d'un an semble échapper à son dégoût.

Ces deux âmes égarées vont bien se trouver, se mettant à avoir une relation amoureuse cachée sado-masochiste.

De son côté, Harry s'est fait détester de la famille Weasley en quittant la plus jeune de la bande pour Sarah Delarivière. Sarah mourra un an plus tard d'une maladie cardiaque congénitale (même la magie ne détecte pas tout). Hermione se rangea de l'avis de Ron et ne parla plus à Harry mais depuis elle a repris contact et ils sont de nouveau tous les deux les meilleurs amis du monde.

Du coté professionnel, Hermione a eu son examen de maître de potion et a été engagée (un peu grâce à Draco) au poste de chercheur dans le bureau des maladies incurables de Ste Mangouste ce qui était son plus grand rêve. Elle commence son travail dans trois jours.

Ron a proposé à Hermione de se marier et dans sa dépression elle a accepté. Mais quelques jours après cette annonce, grâce à l'aide de Harry, Hermione ouvre les yeux, et alors que Ron lui parle d'avoir des enfants (alors qu'elle a une peur phobique de la grossesse) elle craque et le met dehors.

_Ca y est, vous vous souvenez ? Oui, je sais c'est dur, moi aussi j'ai dû la relire :D_

_Bien, venons-en à ce dernier chapitre…_

ooOoo

oooo ooOoo oooo

Chapitre 6 :

_Je me sens mal, j'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai envie de mourir. Tous ces cris, mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…?_

Dans la tête de Draco, la douleur lancinante s'accentuait. Plus il se rapprochait des portes d'Azkaban, et plus celle-ci devenait insupportable. Les gardiens de la prison, les détraqueurs, lui faisaient ressurgir les souvenirs d'une époque passée qu'il aurait voulu oublier. C'était comme si ces créatures pouvaient lire dans ses pensées et lui murmuraient à l'oreille : bientôt c'est ton tour…

Alors Draco fit ce que tout Malefoy aurait fait dans cette situation, il garda tout pour lui. Il se concentra au maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître, et, même quand il vit son père qui ne tenait plus qu'à une ombre, il ne pleura pas. Il se montra fort, dominant, et il se détesta pour ça.

Après cela, il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Hermione dans leur chambre. Cette petite pièce dégoûtante était à l'heure actuelle son unique refuge.

Quand il vit Hermione sur le lit, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra. Elle était si fragile, si petite, une petite poupée de chiffon qu'on aurait jeté à l'oubli. Mais alors la brune le serra aussi fort et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle allait… bien.

« Bonjour », dit-elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Ca a été ta visite familiale? »

« Pas plus mal que d'habitude. »

Il s'allongea sur le lit et regarda les tâches d'humidité au plafond. Il les connaissait à présent par cœur.

« Dis-moi, ça te dérange si je reste ici quelques jours ? Ce serait juste le temps que je trouve un autre logement. » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Draco fut étonné par la question et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. L'allusion était pourtant simple mais il était encore troublé par sa visite à Azkaban.

« J'ai quitté Ron. Définitivement. » Dit-elle joyeusement. Son sourire faisait plaisir à voir. « Crois–moi, après la droite que je lui ai mise il n'est pas prêt de revenir ! Je crois que sa fierté masculine est à jamais détruite ! »

Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre. Hermione avait eu le courage de quitter son fiancé. Il était heureux ? Fier d'elle ? Soulagé ? Oui, sans doute. Il était aussi jaloux de ce courage griffondor. Elle l'avait quitté à temps, ce que lui n'avait jamais osé faire. Il rejeta ces pensées destructrices pour arborer un sourire identique à celui de Hermione et il la prit dans ses bras.

Ils firent l'amour tendrement. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Puis Hermione raconta en détail à Draco comment elle avait fichu Ron dehors.

« C'est fou mais je me sens soudain toute légère. C'est comme si un énorme poids s'était retiré de mes épaules. Un peu comme quand on a fini par faire une tâche importante que l'on devait faire depuis longtemps, comme les impôts ou un devoir particulièrement difficile. _nda: ou un chapitre particulièrement important qui tarde à arriver …_ »

« C'est bien que tu ais réussi à quitter Weasmoche. Rien que d'imaginer ses gros doigt poisseux passer sur ton corps j'en ai des cauchemars. »

« Ce n'est pas mon corps qu'il touchait. Mon vrai corps il ne pouvait pas le voir et il ne pouvait donc pas l'atteindre. » Dit-elle en lui exposant son corps pâle et amaigri.

« Sûrement. »

Hermione se colla plus à lui et tout en lui embrassant son torse, elle lui chuchota :

« Je vois bien que tu es tracassé, mais ne t'inquiète pas : si j'ai quitté Ron c'est pour moi-même, je devais le faire. Je ne te demande rien vis-à-vis de Pansy, je voulais juste que tu le saches. »

Bien après qu'il soit parti, la phrase de Hermione continua à se répéter dans le cerveau de Draco : je ne te demande rien vis-à-vis de Pansy.

ooOoo

Hermione jeta au feu la lettre que Ron lui avait envoyé. Elle n'avait même pas voulu la lire, pas aujourd'hui alors qu'elle allait à sa première journée de travail. Elle voulait se montrer forte et assurée devant ses patrons et futurs collègues. En effet, elle savait déjà qu'elle était la plus jeune de l'équipe.

Et tout se passa très bien. L'homme qui était parti à la retraite était une personne qui écrasait les autres, aux dires du personnel, et ils étaient très contents qu'il soit enfin parti. Abigaëlle, une femme dans la trentaine aux cheveux souris, lui fit faire le tour des lieux et lui expliqua les recherches sur lesquelles ils se concentraient :

« Le poste se concentre surtout sur trois maladies : l'inflammation de Colzfeth, la vérole bleue qui fait des ravages en Russie comme tu le sais, et la lycanthropie. »

« La lycanthropie ? » S'étonna Hermione.

« Oui, les victimes ont été nombreuses avec la guerre. Mais nous espérons bien trouver enfin un traitement contre cela, il faut dire que Severus a fait des découvertes extraordinaires dans ce domaine. »

« Severus Rogue ?? » Cria presque Hermione.

« Oui, je sais. Moi aussi je l'ai eu comme professeur de potions dans ma jeunesse mais crois-moi, il n'est pas aussi froid ici qu'à l'école.» Sourit-elle. « Rentre ta langue dans ta bouche, il ne va pas te manger.»

A l'heure actuelle, Hermione ressemblait plus à un poisson sorti de l'eau qu'à autre chose. Elle n'en revenait pas de se retrouver de nouveau avec son ancien professeur. Mais elle respira un grand coup en se disant qu'après tout Rogue leur avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et qu'il ne pouvait plus lui retirer de points à présent !

Ce fut donc avec un léger sourire que Hermione tendit sa main vers le 'bâtard aux cheveux gras'.

« Bonjour professeur. »

Severus observa la main avec défiance puis la prit du bout des doigts.

« C'est monsieur Rogue à présent miss Granger, ou Severus si vous ne tremblez pas de peur en prononçant ces mots. » Son ancien professeur la parcourut de la tête au pied. Il semblait chercher une maladie particulièrement honteuse sur son corps ce qui embarrassa grandement l'ancienne griffondor. « Vous transpirez les sorts magiques autour de vous. Vous avez quelque chose à cacher miss Granger ? »

Hermione se sentit très offensé de la critique. De quoi se mêlait-il celui-là ? Et d'abord comment arrivait-il à 'sentir' la magie ?

« Nous avons tous quelque chose à cacher monsieur Rogue. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? »

Et là quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit : Severus Rogue sourit. Cela choqua Hermione plus qu'elle ne voulut l'avouer.

« Il n'y a rien que je ne respecte plus que les secrets, miss Granger. Bienvenue dans l'équipe. »

Décidément, c'était une journée parfaite. Hermione se sentit tout de suite très à l'aise dans son service, c'était des gens qui partageaient ses passions et qui tenaient compte de son avis. Elle était à sa place.

ooOoo

POV Draco :

Elle est si heureuse, ses joues sont de nouveau rosies et elle a pris du poids. Elle vit, comme les gens normaux. Elle sort avec ses collègues et a retrouvé le sauveur dans sa vie.

Ca me plait de la voir heureuse et en même temps ça me fait souffrir plus que tout. Car, la petite sainte, elle essaie de me remonter le moral, de m'aider à aller mieux moi aussi mais ça ne peut pas aller mieux.

Merlin de bordel de dieu, je n'y arrive pas !

Quand elle me fait mal, elle n'y croit plus et mes entailles se referment inexorablement. Ca me tue et en même temps je l'aime plus que jamais. Elle s'énerve du fait qu'elle ne puisse pas me raconter son bonheur car à ce moment-là elle culpabilise et pourtant je lui demande de tout me raconter dans les moindres détails. Ca me parait irréel tout cela, j'ai toujours vécu dans le luxe, l'opulence, les scènes de vaudeville et les meurtres, et elle me parle d'un monde qui m'est complètement étranger. Appelons cela la vie ordinaire.

Il est quatre heures du matin et je suis déjà réveillé. Je vais voir Julius dans son berceau et le petit cœur dort comme un loir. Petit fils indigne, ça ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de te réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'est mieux ainsi, reste endormi.

« Tu aimerais que je te raconte une histoire incroyable ? » je chuchote. « Il était une fois Hermione. Hermione avait les cheveux touffus et une petite taille. Elle parlait souvent de potions et de cinéma, une activité moldue. Et tu sais ce qui était extraordinaire chez Hermione, mon petit Julius ? C'est que la dite fille avait une vie ordinaire. Bien sûr elle avait ses problèmes, surtout des problèmes d'argent comme toutes les personnes ordinaires, et un de ses collègues de bureau ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Mais personne ne voulait la tuer, et personne ne voulait la mettre en prison. Les gens ne la jugeaient pas sur sa naissance, et pourtant c'était une fille de moldus. Non, les gens la jugeaient sur ce qu'elle valait, sur ses actions. Tu ne trouves pas ça incroyable ? »

Draco caressa les cheveux de son fils.

« Ca ne te plairait pas une vie comme ça, Julius ? »

Le petit Julius ballotta ses bras contre sa tête. A ce moment-là Pansy entra en chemise de nuit dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi tu viens toujours le voir la nuit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je viens le voir la nuit car il n'est jamais aussi beau qu'à cet instant. Et je peux lui parler en toute tranquillité. »

« A moi aussi tu peux parler. » dit-elle tristement.

« Je veux quitter mon travail, jeter tout cet argent tâché de sang par les fenêtres et vivre pauvrement et anonymement. Tu me suis ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es devenu fou ?? »

Draco lui sourit cruellement et répondit : « Ma pauvre Pansy, on peut vraiment te faire avaler n'importe quoi. Viens avec moi, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. »

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, une nouvelle perquisition eut lieu chez Draco. Il se leva fou de rage, encore dans son peignoir de bain.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez trouver de plus, bande d'imbéciles ! Par merlin, vous avez décidé de me rendre fou. »

Harry sortit un parchemin qu'il lança à Draco en même temps qu'il lui expliqua :

« Monsieur Malefoy, monsieur Nott nous a informé lors d'un interrogatoire que vous aviez une cave cachée sous votre salon. Vous êtes prié de l'ouvrir sinon vous serez arrêté. »

« Ca te fait plaisir de me faire chier un samedi à 8 heures du matin, n'est-ce pas ? » grogna-t-il. Il ajouta pour que personne ne les entende « Qu'est-ce qui te rend le plus en colère, potty Potter ? Qu'on ne m'ait pas encore coincé pour être un soi-disant mangemort ou parce que je me tape ta meilleure amie ? »

« Ce n'est pas que tu te la 'tapes' comme tu dis qui m'énerve mais que tu la détruises, que tu lui fasses faire toutes ces choses malsaines. » chuchota de même l'auror. « Tu es un poison, Malefoy. »

« Oh, si tu savais comme elle adore me faire mal… »

« Tu veux vraiment avoir mal ? » cria Harry.

Harry lui décocha un puissant coup de poing au torse, puis un au visage, et Draco suivit par un coup de pied au tibia. Tous les deux se battaient comme des chiffonniers et les aurors autour d'eux hésitaient à lancer un sort ou à les laisser faire.

« Laissez-moi le mettre en pièce ! Il adore ça ! » Cria Harry qui était maintenu par son confrère.

« Ce qui te tue c'est qu'elle soit à moi ! » hurla Draco.

« Plus pour très longtemps ! »

Finalement les aurors les séparèrent.

Il fallut cinq minutes pour les calmer, cinq minutes de plus pour les faire redevenir des gens civilisés, et encore cinq minutes pour que Draco daigne ouvrir la trappe, après que son avocat Sheldon lui ait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je tiens d'abord à préciser que je n'ai jamais ouverte cette trappe et que s'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur vous ne pourrez mettre cela que sur le compte de mon père. »

Harry siffla un 'mais bien sûr' et Draco se mordit la bouche à sang pour s'empêcher de répondre. Pour une fois c'était vrai, il n'avait jamais connu l'existence de cette pièce et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Il l'ouvrit facilement, la maison reconnaissait son sang, et il se recula laissant entrer les aurors.

Harry sortit de la cave en rogne, il aurait pu tuer Draco rien qu'avec son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? Tu n'as pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »

« Prenez tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. » Cria-t-il aux hommes encore dedans. « Et faites une liste à remettre au maître des lieux. Nous étudierons tous les papiers au ministère. »

Le mot 'papiers' ne plaisait pas du tout à Draco. Il demanda à son avocat de discuter avec lui hors du manoir.

« Venez dans mon bureau dans une heure. » lui répondit Sheldon.

ooOoo

Le bureau de Sheldon était luxueux, recouvert de marbre et de tableaux de bon goût. De même, l'avocat portait bien sur lui, il avait une posture élégante et un regard perçant. A n'en pas douter il s'agissait un ancien serpentard. Ses cheveux étaient gris mais coiffés avec science.

« Je suppose que vous voulez me mettre au courant de ce que contient cette cave. » lui dit l'avocat.

« A vrai dire, non, c'est bien ça le soucis, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et si Nott la connaît c'est que mon père l'utilisait. »

Sheldon mesura le danger de cette information. Ils nageaient dans le brouillard cette fois-ci.

« Dites-moi, Sheldon, ce qui se passera si je suis condamné. Qu'adviendra-t-il de ma richesse ? Pansy héritera de tout ? »

« Cela dépend de quoi vous seriez accusé mais imaginons qu'ils trouvent des preuves de votre statut d'ancien mangemort, alors vous serez condamné à la peine de prison à vie, peut-être même au baiser du détraqueur ; et alors l'Etat prélèvera une partie conséquente de votre fortune familiale, sans trop estimer je dirai le quart, peut-être le tiers. Le manoir Malefoy restera par contre dans la famille et il ira directement sur l'héritage de votre fils dont madame Malefoy s'occupera. »

« Je ne veux pas que Pansy s'occupe de mon fils. »

« Sans trop vouloir vous ennuyer, monsieur Malefoy, je crois que la garde de votre enfant est le cadet de vos soucis. »

« Et bien justement non ! Vous savez que je mérite d'aller en prison. J'ai tué ces gens, je les ai torturé, et j'en ai éprouvé un soulagement à me dire que c'était ces gens que je torturai et non pas l'inverse. Mais Julius, il n'a rien fait, il a toute sa vie devant lui et je ne veux pas qu'il… qu'il vive tout ce que j'ai vécu. Pansy ne serait pas une bonne mère. »

Sheldon lui lança un regard de pitié ce qui écoeura Draco.

« Tout le monde a fait des choses horribles, dans les deux camps. Draco, je vous connais depuis votre naissance et j'ai pu remarquer que vous n'étiez pas comme votre père, même si vous essayez de le faire croire. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que vous ne soyez pas condamné. »

« Je ne veux pas que Pansy élève mon enfant ! » Répéta Draco. « Et si je divorçai et que je prenais la garde de Julius, je pourrai empêcher sa mère de l'avoir quand je serai en prison ? »

« Cela pose encore plus de problèmes. Si vous divorcez, la garde ira automatiquement à votre ex-femme, à moins qu'elle ne batte votre enfant ou quelque chose dans ce genre. »

« Non. »

« Alors les juges préféreront donner la garde à votre femme qu'à un possible ancien mangemort, en particulier si vous risquez d'aller en prison. A qui voulez-vous le confier ? Peut-être que je pourrai le faire aller chez ses parrains si… »

« Non, à personne de la famille, j'aimerai le confier à ma maîtresse. »

« A votre maîtresse ? Je n'étais pas au courant que vous… mais toute votre vie ne me concerne pas il est vrai. Comprenez qu'un enfant n'est pas un vulgaire objet que l'on peut confier à qui l'on souhaite, ça va être très difficile… »

« Et il ne faut pas que Pansy soit au courant. Vous pouvez le faire ? »

« Je peux essayer. Il faudrait d'abord remplir un formulaire de garde, attendez, j'en sors un. »

Sheldon remplit le parchemin quelque temps puis il demanda à Draco le nom de sa maîtresse.

« Hermione Granger. »

Là, son avocat s'arrêta net. Il semblait stupéfixier. Il releva sa tête doucement du parchemin et fixa l'ancien mangemort.

« Vous pouvez répéter ? » Trembla-t-il.

« Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du survivant, ancienne membre de l'Ordre du phénix, une femme d'ascendance moldue, et l'ex-petite amie du joueur vedette des Canons de Chudley, oui, c'est bien elle. Et je l'aime, à ma façon. Reprenez un peu contenance, vous avez l'air ridicule. »

Sheldon obéit avec difficulté.

ooOoo

Draco ne dit rien à Hermione. Il craignait qu'elle refuse et c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait. Voir Draco lui était de plus en plus pénible. Avec l'aide de Harry elle avait réussi à reprendre du poids, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour ne plus se sentir fatiguée. Et à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait son amant, elle se sentait misérable, elle n'arrivait pas à l'aider alors que c'était en partie grâce à lui qu'elle s'était détachée de Ron.

Cet après-midi, ce fut encore plus pénible.

Draco était allongé sur le lit et Hermione se tenait agenouillée au-dessus de lui. Elle tenait un couteau de cuisine et lui tailladait l'avant-bras à l'endroit où la marque des ténèbres aurait dû se trouver.

« Plus fort… » Geignit Draco.

« Tu saignes déjà beaucoup. » répondit Hermione, le regard dur.

« Je m'en fiche, je ne sens rien. Appuie d'avantage je t'en prie. »

Hermione enfonça plus profondément la lame faisant ainsi gémir Draco. Puis elle étala le sang du couteau sur le ventre du serpentard.

« Coupe-moi au ventre. » réclama-t-il.

« Non, ça suffit. »

« Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'arrêter ! » Cria Draco.

« J'arrête quand je juge que ça suffit et ça suffit. » gronda Hermione.

Elle leva le couteau et alla poser l'arme blanche sur la table de chevet mais Draco resserra sa main sur le poignet de la brune. Elle en cria de douleur, mais il ne la lâcha pas et il guida la lame vers son ventre qu'il trancha profondément. Il en hurla, souffrant à la mort, et il lâcha la main de Hermione sans s'en rendre compte. Celle-ci se saisit de sa baguette et guérit la plaie à coup de plusieurs sortilèges.

« Tu es fou Draco ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu veux à ce point mourir ?!? »

Elle épongea son front humide.

« Je voudrai pouvoir tout recommencer. Ca ne serait pas comme ça… Je… Je t'aurais dit à quel point je te trouvais belle au collège. Je me serais battu pour toi, j'aurais quitté mon nom, je n'aurais jamais été un mangemort. Je n'aurais jamais torturé et tué des femmes et des enfants. Je pourrais me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir envie de vomir. Je ne me battrais pas pour une liberté dont je n'ais que faire, et je n'aurais pas la trouille de me retrouver à Azkaban avec les yeux vides comme ceux de mon père. Et puis je t'aurais épousé toi. Je t'aurais aimé à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer et j'aurais tout fait pour te rendre heureuse. Je ne t'aurais pas plongé dans les ténèbres avec moi. Et nous aurions un enfant, et il n'irait pas à serpentard… Non, il n'irait pas à serpentard…»

« Tu ne peux pas changer le passé, Draco. Essaie de vivre avec. »

De l'eau perlait des yeux de Draco mais c'était difficile de dire s'il pleurait car il était en sueur.

« Je vais quitter Pansy. Epouse-moi. Epouse-moi et recommençons tout. »

« Tu es en plein délire, tu as de la fièvre. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. »

Draco ne répondit rien, il s'était endormi.

ooOoo

Hey Johnny Jane  
Te souviens-tu du film de Gainsbourg Je t'aime  
Je t'aime moi non plus un joli thème  
Hey Johnny Jane  
Toi qui traînes tes baskets et tes yeux candides  
Dans les no man's land et les lieux sordides  
Hey Johnny Jane  
Les décharges publiques sont des atlantides  
Que survolent les mouches cantharides  
Hey Johnny Jane  
Tous les camions à benne  
Viennent y déverser bien des peines infanticides

Hey Johnny Jane  
Tu balades tes cheveux courts ton teint livide  
À la recherche de ton amour suicide  
Hey Johnny Jane  
Du souvenir veux-tu trancher la carotide  
À coups de pieds dans les conserves vides  
Oh Johnny Jane  
Le beau camion à benne  
Te transportera de bonheur en bonheur sous les cieux limpides

Hey Johnny Jane  
Ne fais pas l'enfant ne sois pas si stupide  
Regarde les choses en face sois lucide  
Hey Johnny Jane  
Efface tout ça, recommence, liquide  
De ta mémoire ces brefs instants torrides  
Hey Johnny Jane  
Un autre camion à benne  
Viendra te prendre pour t'emmener vers d'autres Florides

Hey Johnny Jane  
Toi qui traînes tes baskets et tes yeux candides  
Dans les no man's land et les lieux sordides  
Hey Johnny Jane  
Écrase d'un poing rageur ton oeil humide  
Le temps ronge l'amour comme l'acide

La balade de Johnny Jane, par Jane Birkin.

ooOoo

Draco n'envoya plus de lettres. Hermione s'en inquiéta et elle alla en parler à Harry. Celui-ci lui dit que Draco était fortement soupçonné d'être un mangemort, qu'ils continuaient à scruter chaque feuille de papier de la cave mais que jusqu'alors ils avaient juste de quoi enfoncer d'avantage son père. Jamais le prénom de Draco n'était mentionné, ni celui des autres mangemorts. Il persuada Hermione de ne pas donner de nouvelles à Draco.

« Ce n'est pas sain que tu restes avec lui, et je pense qu'enfin Malefoy s'en est aperçu. Profite de ta vie et ne t'en fais pas pour lui, cette fouine a toujours su remonter sa tête hors de l'eau. »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il culpabilise… »

« Tu m'as dit qu'il s'en voulait de t'avoir fait plonger avec lui. Tu ne crois pas que tu le feras encore plus culpabiliser si tu le rejoins ? »

Hermione n'osa rien répondre.

Les six mois qui suivirent, elle ne reçut de nouvelles de Draco que par la presse et les ragots. Il était en plein procès. Heureusement, son avocat avait réussi à l'empêcher d'aller en prison avant que le jugement final ne soit prononcé. Harry lui disait que les preuves étaient minces mais que les rancunes contre les Malefoy étaient importantes et qu'avec cette chasse aux sorcières version mangemorts il serait sans doute condamné.

A coté de cela, elle avait trouvé sa place dans le service et se concentrait sur la lycanthropie avec Severus qui s'était avéré un ami précieux (bien que peu débordant de chaleur humaine).

Elle sortait souvent au cinéma avec Abigaëlle sa collègue et elles passaient des soirées entières à se moquer de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley qui ne cessait de descendre au classement.

Le jeudi matin, Hermione attendit la peur au ventre la gazette du sorcier. Le procès venait de se finir et Harry n'avait rien voulu lui dire. On était le 27 décembre et le hibou eut du retard à cause de la tempête de neige.

Elle paya l'oiseau et ouvrit le journal à la page principale. Là une photo de Draco trônait sur une demi page :

'' Le fils Malefoy innocenté !''

Draco toisait la foule, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. L'article expliquait que les preuves étaient apparues insuffisantes aux yeux du jury, et que comme il était clair que le jeune homme n'avait commis aucune fraude ni aucune mauvaise action depuis la mort de Voldemort, il ne représentait aucune menace pour la société.

Plusieurs personnes avaient mal réagi à ce verdict. Hermione devina que Harry en faisait parti.

ooOoo

« Devine où j'ai été invité pour le nouvel an ? » lui demanda Abigaëlle, les traits figés en un sourire cruel.

« Je donne ma langue au chat. » Répondit Hermione tout en faisant bien attention à la température d'ébullition de son chaudron.

« Au grand bal de la famille Peakes !! Et je peux inviter la personne de mon choix… Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Je ne connais même pas cette famille. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'accompagne ? Non, je préfère largement rester chez moi enterrée dans ma couverture bien douillette. »

« Non, Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Ca sera le bal de l'année. J'étais avec Juan Peakes à Poudlard et c'était la star du collège. Il est riche, il est beau et il vient de divorcer, et il m'a invité. Ne me laisse pas y aller toute seule. Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié ! »

Hermione souffla mais accepta. Elle espérait seulement que Harry ne passerait pas la soirée tout seul.

Elles s'achetèrent de belles tenues et se firent belles une grande partie de l'après-midi. Hermione avait l'impression d'être revenue à son bal de quatrième année, quand Parvati et Patil l'avaient aidée à se préparer, et elle devait avouer qu'elles savaient y faire.

A présent l'ancienne griffondor avait troqué sa robe bleue pour une robe longue rouge et or.

En s'observant dans la glace, elle se trouva jolie. Elle n'avait pas encore abandonné tous ses sorts de dissimulation mais la différence entre ses deux 'moi' était pratiquement estompée.

Abigaëlle portait une robe bleue nuit et elle avait remonté ses cheveux souris en un chignon élégant ; Severus n'en serait pas revenu s'il l'avait vu ainsi. En effet Hermione le soupçonnait d'avoir un faible pour sa collègue.

En arrivant devant le manoir Peakes, la brune ne put s'empêcher de le comparer au manoir Malefoy. Celui-ci était un peu plus petit, mais le luxe y était tout aussi marqué.

Elles rejoignirent la salle de réception et se servirent un verre. Plus tard, Abigaëlle força son amie à l'accompagner pour saluer Juan car elle ne voulait pas y aller toute seule.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu as 32 ans ? » la sermonna Hermione.

« Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai 32 ans et que je suis désespérément célibataire depuis plus d'un an ? »

Hermione souffla dans le vide (cela devenait une mauvaise habitude) mais elle accepta bien sûr de l'accompagner.

Juan était très beau, il était dans la force de l'âge, et ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il n'avait pas perdu son regard masculin, reluquant à loisir les poitrines de toutes les filles. Hermione soupçonna cette mauvaise manie d'être la raison de son divorce.

Ils discutèrent avec légèreté, puis Juan leva son verre vers quelqu'un et Hermione se tourna vers cette personne :

« Hé, Draco, vieux frère ! J'espérais bien que tu accepterais l'invitation. »

Draco se retourna à son tour et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione. Leurs deux cœurs s'accélérèrent à l'unisson et ils se sourirent poliment.

« Viens-là que je te présente. Voici Abigaëlle Thickey, une ancienne camarade de classe nouvellement retrouvée, et voici sa charmante collègue et amie… »

« Hermione Granger, ma camarade de classe. » conclut Draco.

« Comme le monde est petit. » Répondit joyeusement Juan. Hermione le soupçonnait d'avoir déjà un peu trop bu. « Alors tu as toujours la corde au cou ? »

« Si tu parles des aurors qui hantent les murs de ma maison aussi sûrement que des doxys, non, j'ai finalement réussi à m'en débarrasser à en croire la presse. Mais si tu parles de ma femme, oui elle est en ce moment même avec ses deux amies Millicent et Daphné. J'ai préféré m'esquiver un moment. »

« Comme je te comprends. » Répondit Juan, songeur.

Draco qui n'avait pas quitté une seconde Juan des yeux observa alors Hermione sous toutes les coutures.

« J'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » finit par demander Hermione, rougissant d'être ainsi étudiée.

« Non, je voulais voir si tu pouvais rougir. » Hermione comprit tout de suite : Draco voulait savoir si elle avait fait usage de sorts de dissimulation puissants ; en effet, si ceux-ci avaient été présents, sa rougeur en aurait été masquée. « Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir. Ca me fait plaisir de t'avoir revu, Granger. »

Hermione rougit d'avantage, à son grand désarroi. Vraiment elle avait perdu rapidement ses habitudes à savoir mentir et à cacher la vérité. Elle s'en voulut.

« Je vous laisse. J'ai encore beaucoup de monde à qui montrer que je suis toujours vivant. »

Draco sortit drapé dans sa dignité. Son corps ne semblait pas fatigué par le procès contrairement au ton de sa voix, et Hermione devina que lui, à l'inverse, avait abusé des sorts de dissimulation.

« Quel personnage bizarre. » dit Abigaëlle à son départ. « Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais, et vous aviez l'air très proches tous les deux. Tu es sorti avec lui ? »

Hermione répondit sans rougir, un mince sourire aux lèvres : « Non, Malefoy et moi nous partageons une profonde estime l'un envers l'autre. »

Abigaëlle médita sur cette réponse. Elle cherchait quelle estime on pouvait trouver à cet ancien mangemort mais elle fut vite sortie de ses pensées pour retourner à sa conversation avec Juan. Hermione en profita pour les laisser seuls et alla se resservir un verre.

Mais alors qu'elle buvait, elle vit Draco la regarder et passer par une petite porte au fond de la salle. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle le voie seul à seul. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Par contre elle n'aimait pas le picotement qu'elle ressentait au bas de son estomac.

Retrouvés seuls, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. La brune dévora la bouche du blond et elle se laissa être plaquée contre le mur de pierre. Elle plongea sa langue en lui, et le mordit, et il gémit de douleur et de bien-être. C'était si bon.

Elle passa ses doigts sous la robe argentée de son serpentard et commença à le déshabiller mais il l'arrêta.

« Pas ici, on pourrait nous voir. »

« Où veux-tu ? » demanda-t-elle avidement.

« Allons chez nous. »

Ils se faufilèrent discrètement jusqu'à la sortie puis transplanèrent près de l'hôtel de passe. Leur chambre était libre et ils s'y retrouvèrent avec délice.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se griffèrent, se mordirent. Et chaque sensation les faisait frémir d'avantage. Ils étaient déjà nus quand Hermione lui demanda de retirer ses sorts de dissimulation.

Le blond hésita quelques secondes ce qui fit craindre à Hermione le pire, et en effet elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détruit.

Son teint habituellement pâle se retrouvait translucide, ses lèvres étaient bleuies, et son corps tout entier était un long chevauchement de sillons pourpres plus ou moins profonds. Hermione lui embrassa ses lèvres bleuies, puis elle descendit le long de son cou, câlinant les marques de strangulation, elle passa sa langue au niveau des marques sur son ventre puis elle couvrit de baisers ses doigts tremblants, elle termina son exploration en léchant le sang séché à l'embasement de son poignet.

Draco lui demanda d'enlever elle aussi ses sorts, ce qu'elle fit aussi avec une certaine hésitation. Les sorts retirés, elle cacha son ventre avec ses bras, elle avait honte d'avoir perdu tout ce que leurs corps avaient partagé.

Draco les lui desserra et il se mit à l'embrasser avec le même amour qu'elle avait mis dans ses baisers.

Quand il remonta à sa bouche, elle le tira vers elle et le mordit. Et ils accélérèrent, baisant dans la violence.

Draco gémit souvent sous les coups et Hermione se délecta de voir à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet. L'ancien mangemort sortit un pistolet de ses affaires et demanda à la brune de lui tirer dans la main. Elle le fit, et il hurla et fut encore plus excité, puis elle lui guérit sa blessure.

Continuant de faire l'amour, tous les deux jouirent ensembles.

Après cela, Draco alla prendre une douche et Hermione se lova sous les couvertures. De retour, le blond voulut la revoir nue mais elle refusa.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. Je suis énorme, j'ai l'air d'un monstre. »

« Comment tu peux dire cela ? Tu es plus belle que tout. C'est moi qui suis monstrueux. Je me répugne et pourtant je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Hermione murmura qu'elle allait redevenir jolie pour lui, qu'elle ne perdrait pas autant de kilos qu'avant bien sûr mais qu'elle avait exagéré ces derniers temps.

Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Draco.

ooOoo

Le lendemain elle avait froid. Elle observa autour d'elle et remarqua les draps tâchés du sang de Draco et la moisissure qui suintait du plafond.

Son amant n'était plus là. Par contre ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés et posés au pied du lit. Elle se rhabilla et descendit à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Draco avait payé la chambre. Elle rentra alors chez elle, secouée par ce qu'elle avait fait de sa soirée.

De retour en transplanant, elle trouva Harry au pied de sa porte d'entrée.

Le jeune homme avait l'air contrarié et il détournait le regard avec embarras. Hermione pensa immédiatement qu'il savait avec qui elle avait passé la nuit et qu'il lui en voulait.

Elle cherchait ses mots pour s'expliquer quand Harry se décida à parler :

« Hermione, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre et je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Sa voix était suppliante. Il lui demanda de rentrer dans l'appartement et de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle exécuta avec difficulté. Il continua :

« Je n'étais pas là donc je ne peux te dire ce que j'en ai entendu des collègues et de la presse mais voilà. Malefoy a tué sa femme, puis il est allé chez son avocat avouer le crime et il s'est suicidé. »

Hermione hurla.

Elle gémit de désespoir. Puis elle cria sur Harry, elle le traita de menteur. De lourdes larmes tombaient sur sa robe rouge et or, et elle criait.

« Nooooooon !! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! »

Harry la prit dans ses bras mais elle ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte. Il était mort, il s'était tué. C'était de sa faute. Elle était avec lui hier soir, elle avait bien vu qu'il allait mal mais elle ne lui avait pas apporté ce dont il avait le plus besoin.

_Non, Draco, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça._

Harry garda ses bras serrés contre les fines épaules de sa meilleure amie.

Et elle pleura, de longues heures, et même quand ses larmes ne voulaient plus tomber elle continuait à pleurer. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser seule, d'abandonner comme ça.

Elle demanda à Harry de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, elle en avait besoin.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire cela. Il s'est suicidé chez son avocat, et juste avant il lui a remis une lettre pour les aurors, et une lettre pour toi. Je peux t'emmener le voir si tu le souhaites. Mais je pense que c'est trop tôt. »

« Non, je veux le voir. » murmura-t-elle.

Ils allèrent au ministère de la justice, où Sheldon était interrogé par les aurors. L'homme avait ses cheveux gris en bataille et sa voix était devenue tremblante. Harry convainquit ses collègues de les laisser lui, Hermione et l'avocat seuls à seuls dans une des salles d'interrogatoire.

L'ancienne griffondor insista pour qu'il lui raconte tout :

« Je revenais d'une soirée pour le nouvel an, il était aux environs de cinq heures et je rangeais de la paperasse quand j'ai entendu qu'on frappait à ma porte. Là monsieur Malefoy est entré et il tenait son fils dans ses bras. Il avait l'air tout à fait normal, enfin la situation était incongrue mais je n'y ai vu aucun danger. Je lui ai demandé ce qui l'amenait ici si tardivement et s'il avait des soucis. Sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il s'était disputé avec sa femme, et qu'il voulait que je sorte les papiers du divorce. On en avait déjà parlé et il m'avait dit pour vous.

Là il a posé son fils sur un siège, il lui a caressé la joue et lui a dit : 'Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir rendu ta vie future si triste. Je t'aime.' Et il l'a embrassé. Ensuite il s'est tourné vers moi, et il pleurait. Je ne pourrai jamais oublié ses yeux... Il a posé deux enveloppes sur mon bureau puis il a sorti un objet étrange de sa poche. Je n'y comprenais rien, je vous le jure, et là il m'a dit qu'il avait tué sa femme, qu'il lui avait jeté le sort mortel pendant son sommeil alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. J'essayais de me remettre les idées au clair quand il a pointé cet objet contre son crâne et là… il… il y avait du sang partout… et il est tombé, mort. »

Hermione sanglota tout le long, elle s'en voulait tellement.

« Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il ferait une chose pareille… » Continua Sheldon plus pour lui-même. « Et son corps à terre… il était si blanc, il avait des cicatrices partout… »

Hermione le remercia, puis un auror entra dans la pièce sous la demande de Harry et il lui remit l'enveloppe marquée à son nom.

Les mains de la jeune fille tremblèrent ; elle était effrayée à l'idée ce qu'elle pourrait trouvé à l'intérieur. Elle avait abandonné Draco... Elle l'ouvrit lentement et la lut.

« Ma belle Hermione,

J'ai toujours été trop fier alors je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te dire que je t'aimais avant de partir. C'est trop difficile de parler. Et c'est trop difficile de vivre, c'est si pénible, je n'y arrive pas.

Je t'en supplie, ne t'en veux pas. Sans toi je me serai déjà tué depuis un an et j'aurai emporté avec moi Pansy et Julius. Je voulais que cette gangrène qu'est mon nom disparaisse enfin car tout n'est que mort dedans. Et je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que j'ai fait, je n'arrive pas à me relever et à redevenir humain. Toi tu as réussi alors pitié ne retombe pas par ma faute !

Quand je t'ai revu hier soir j'ai été si heureux de voir comme tu allais bien, et quand j'ai vu que je te faisais replongé alors j'ai compris.

Je suis le diable. Je suis un poison, tout ce que je touche je le détruis.

Je ne veux plus contaminer personne, alors j'ai dû tuer Pansy car elle était déjà infectée, et je dois mourir à présent.

J'ai un dernier service à te demander. Un jour tu m'as dit que tu avais peur d'être enceinte, mais en toi j'ai vu une mère qui serait merveilleuse ; s'il te plait, prends soin de Julius. C'est un enfant adorable qui a à présent tout l'avenir devant lui. Essaie qu'il ne devienne pas comme moi…

Je t'en demande sans doute trop. Tu peux refuser si tu le souhaites, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Excuse-moi de t'avoir entraîné dans mon monde, et de t'exposer ainsi en te donnant la garde de Julius. Il faut que j'en finisse maintenant avec mes démons.

Adieu,

Draco. »

ooOoo

Dans sa lettre destinée aux aurors, Draco avait expliqué son mal de vivre et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait face à son passé de mangemort. Il avait aussi indiqué, avec une pointe accentuée de cynisme, qu'il avait espéré que les aurors trouvent les preuves de sa culpabilité lors de son procès mais que sa vanité lui avait interdit de leur avouer de lui-même ses fautes. Il avait ajouté : « Je dois avouer que mon moment préféré de la journée était lorsque je vous voyais fouiller jusqu'au dernier tiroir à chaussette de ma demeure ; j'avais un mal fou à me retenir d'éclater de rire et à ne pas regarder avec délice mon porte-canne hérité de mon père. En effet, celui-ci est un héritage très puissant qui brouille les détecteurs de magie. Pendant toute la guerre, j'ai tenu un journal. A l'intérieur figure tout le cours de mes journées, qui j'ai tué, qui j'ai soudoyé, qui m'a aidé. On y trouve aussi mes impressions bien que je doute que ça vous intéresse. Nous pourrions l'appeler 'les mémoires d'un mangemort'. Il est sous forme rétréci dans la bouche du serpent. Il suffit pour l'ouvrir de lui caresser la tête tout en disant 'revelate me dei'. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu le sortir de là et le poser sur ma table de chevet, bien en évidence. Mais à l'époque, merlin seul sait pourquoi, je tenais encore à survivre. »

ooOoo

Le lendemain, Hermione avait retiré tous ses sorts de dissimulation. Elle prit Julius dans ses bras et le regarda avec amour. Ses petits yeux gris étoilés brillèrent alors qu'il la contemplait et il lui barbota : « Té zolie. »

Déjà un vrai dragueur, comme son père, pensa Hermione. Elle le serra fort contre elle et transplana jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. A peine fut-elle arrivée au laboratoire qu'elle vit Abigaëlle et Severus qui l'attendaient. Sa meilleure amie la serra dans ses bras et câlina les cheveux de Julius avec tristesse. Le petit enfonça son visage dans le buste de Hermione.

« Comment ton papa a-t-il pu se laisser mourir devant toi ? » dit-elle au bébé. « Si j'avais un enfant aussi beau, jamais je ne pourrai… Mais il t'a mis entre de bonnes mains. »

Severus sourit à la nouvelle mère et lui dit : « Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez enfin abandonné vos sorts de dissimulation, Hermione. »

« Oui, il était temps. Maintenant je suis désolée mais je venais juste vous présenter mon fils, Julius Granger, et vous dire que je ne pouvais pas venir aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui trouver la baby-sitter parfaite. Mais n'avancez pas trop vite, car dès demain je reprends du service. »

ooOoo

Hermione éleva et aima Julius comme si c'était son propre fils. Elle remercia tous les jours Draco de lui avoir fait ce cadeau et elle voulait être digne de ses attentes.

Ils s'installèrent dans un quartier moldu loin de l'agitation qu'avait créée cette tragédie. Elle n'utilisa pas l'argent dont celui-ci avait hérité, respectant les volontés de Draco pour que celui-ci vive 'normalement'.

Par beaucoup d'aspect Julius ressemblait à son père, et c'était une bonne chose. Il avait son orgueil, mais aussi il tenait comme son père à rendre Hermione heureuse et fière de lui.

Est-ce que Julius finit par aller à serpentard ? Et sa richesse et son histoire familiale retrouvée, devint-il aussi torturé que Draco ?

C'est à vous de vous faire votre opinion. L'histoire ne m'appartient plus.

ooOoo

Fin.

Ca y est. C'est fini. Ca fait toujours quelque chose de finir une fanfiction… J'ai un petit pincement au cœur. En tout cas, j'espère que la fin vous a plu. C'est triste c'est vrai, mais que voulez-vous ? Je vous avais prévenus.

Gros bisous, et même ceux qui n'ont jamais laissé de reviews, n'hésitez pas à en mettre une, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Je veux votre avis :)

(Mini PS : yeaaah j'ai eu mon année ! ô joie éternelle ! Joyeuses vacances à tout le monde !)


End file.
